The Ghost of Valenwood
by EZman21
Summary: Bosmer with an axe to grind take the fight to the Thalmor in Valenwood
1. Part 1

The Ghost of Valenwood

1\. The Ghost (Inspired by "Death Came Early That Year" TSFH)

Eren relived the moment over and over again. The voice of the Nightwood called to him across the forest. He tore through the treetops to the sound of the combat, but Eren only felt farther and farther away with each ringing clash. An arrow was already notched and ready. The clearing was only just in sight when Eren heard the first cry. He pumped his legs even faster, but not fast enough. He broke the canopy just too late. She was pinned on either side by Dominion soldiers. Her companions behind struggled against their captors to no avail. In the center of it all was her own twin sister, bringing down an axe in slow motion. He heard the pained scream as the axe cleaved the right arm from her body. Only the oozing blood and the burning rage remained. He had not been fast enough.

"Eren." Whispered a soft voice.

The wood elf opened his eyes. Eren perched high in the trees above the path to Velyn Harbor. The sun shone high in the noon sky, but the canopy kept the green wood in twilight. The overgrown road was quiet and still. Even so his Nightwood bow was notched and ready in hand, his eyes wary of even the slightest movement. Eren was wound so tight he nearly shot off at the touch on his shoulder. Only a moment's caution kept him from leaping from his vigil.

"Eren," His companion repeated, "They're near."

Eren merely nodded to his friend. She floating quietly beside him. Her gracile form was outlined by swirling orange leaves. Very few could make out the fine features of the spirit of the Nightwood tree, her long flowing hair, the elvish lines of her face, even her slender fingers, but Eren had known her a long time. He could even make out the concern on her face.

"The memory haunts you, doesn't it?" She said.

"Yes," Eren sighed.

"You did what you could." She said comfortingly.

"Not enough," Eren replied grimly.

"You can't blame yourel…" She began.

Eren raised a hand. He strained his pointed ears and listened again for the noise. Booted feet stomped toward them from the north. Glinting armor gave away the soldiers' position even before they stomped into full view. Eren counted ten Aldmeri Dominion High Elf soldiers making their way through across Valenwood. He checked his quiver. Fifteen arrows were ready. Eren observed as they approached. The insignias on their breastplates marked them as Thalmor Justiciars, the judge, jury and executioners of Thalmor law. The column marched behind an imposingly tall commanding officer. Their discipline was evident in their heavy tread, but the slow pace gave away their unease on the terrain. Eren had the advantage. His companion's form dispersed into the wind. Eren crouched low and waited. He held stock still until the last one passed beneath him. Then he let out one long breath, drew back, and struck.

The two Justiciars in the rear were dead in an instant. Arrows pierced their necks. Their yelps spurred the others to action. They shouted and pointed to the treetops, but Eren now padded along the forest floor. From the bushes he loosed a quick arrow into a Justiciar's armpit. The seven left showed no concern for their fellow and gathered, shields raised, in a tight group faced against their hidden foe. Eren bolted unseen across the road. He counted a dozen arrows. He had plenty. With two more Eren hit one Justiciar in the back and another in the leg. The rest began to panic. They circled up and frantically eyed all directions. Eren notched two arrows and took a deep breath.

"Where are they!?" One Justiciar screeched.

Eren let the two fly, threw aside his bow, and sprinted straight at the formation. One of the arrows found its mark in a Justiciar's eye and the other slammed in his neighbor's shield. Eren flicked out twin daggers and leapt on the neighbor's shield launching himself into the air. The Justiciar fell back into his injured friend and drove the arrow even deeper into the other's leg. The scream of pain attracted the attention of the others away from the Bosmer over their heads. Eren crashed down on a stunned Justiciar and sank his daggers right between the armor plates. He tumbled heavily to the ground with the dying Altmer. The Justiciars were onto him now. Two charged him while the commander held back. The last one nursed his pierced leg. Eren's small stature worked to his advantage. The Justiciars had to move their shields aside to see him and that is when he struck the killing blow. Two fell quickly

At last Eren faced down the commander. He tossed his shield aside and swiped furiously with his sword. Eren dodged blow after blow and the commander grew angrier and angrier. A fireball welled in his hands and he hurled it for all he was worth. Eren merely sidestepped. The spell hit the Altmer still struggling with the leg arrow and incinerated him on the spot. Eren threw one of his daggers and hit the commander square in the chest. He gasped and fell to his knees.

"Gah! You little...Uhn!... animal!" The commander groaned.

Eren said nothing and brought his dagger to the commander's throat.

"Go to Oblivion, you filthy bastard!" the commander spat.

Eren drove in his blade with one slicing motion to ensure the job was done. Satisfied with the heavy thud of the commander, he meticulously checked the others for signs of life. Eren plunged his dagger in a few that were twitching, but most remained motionless and the ash pile showed no sign of reanimating. The Nightwood would call the to the forest to remove the corpses. He retrieved his bow and checked for damage fortunately finding none. Looking around, Eren noticed she had not reappeared as she usually would. He began to worry.

Eren finally breathed when orange leaves swirled into the form of his friend. Her expression warned of trouble. He cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Down the path," The Nightwood pointed, "You need to see."

She drifted east in a swirling eddy and Eren followed silently in the underbrush. Just before a small Bosmer village the eddy of leaves dissipated into the wind. Eren peered through the undergrowth. Five black with gold-trimmed robed Thalmor officers on horseback surrounded a diminutive rider. Their face was obscured under a dark hood. The Altmer officers, however, proudly displayed their scowling faces at the lone traveler. They leaned forward in their saddles and one waved his hands angrily. Eren slunk closer into earshot.

"…one travels this way alone," The Thalmor growled, "Now tell the truth, what are you doing out here?"

"I told you, I'm visiting my mother in Velyn Harbor. I came from Silvenar." The traveler answered.

"Watch your tone, girl!" Another Thalmor snapped, "You are addressing an Agent of the Thalmor."

The traveler said nothing to this.

"Lovely weapon you have there. A little much for one hand." A third agent pointed to the bone great axe slung on the traveler's back.

The traveler drew back her right arm cradled in a sling, "I hadn't planned to…break my arm when I set out."

"That hesitation I hear?" The first Thalmor spoke again.

"I think she doesn't quite have her story straight yet." The fourth agent smiled.

"A little time in a cell should do wonders for her memory." The last agent said as he took hold of the traveler's reins.

Eren fired one of his remaining ten arrows, but not before the traveler slugged the agent right in the face. He tumbled off his horse and Eren's shot went whizzing by. This saved the traveler from a face full of spells for the horses panicked at the whizz of the arrow and threw two more agents to the ground. Eren made short work of them. Seven arrows were left in the quiver. The traveler hopped off her horse and kicked the first dismounted officer in the head. One still mounted welled a spike of ice in his hand, but Eren put an arrow in his back before he could throw it. The first Thalmor officer wheeled her horse around to find him walking out of cover with daggers drawn. This was her last mistake. A bone axe caught her from behind and wretched her from the saddle. The traveler stood smugly over her.

"One hand does me just fine." She brought the axe down with all her might and split the Thalmor's skull straight through to the dirt.

The traveler's hood fell back. Eren recognized her in and instant from her brown hair right down to her bright eyes.

"Tara?" He asked in disbelief.

"Eren!" Tara left her axe in the ground and rushed him in a hug he did not have time to avoid. Eren had no choice but to reciprocate. The Nightwood swirled into existence behind Tara, but Eren waved her away before Tara could see her.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked.

"Looking for you." Tara answered happily.

"Why?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Because I missed you!" Tara pulled away angrily, "Do I need a good reason to see you?"

"No," Eren raised his hands in surrender, "But the last time you needed to help your friends."

"I helped them," Tara crossed her arms, "I helped save Ariq and left him with Kenarthi and the others in Bruma."

"Ariq Greyfur?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, the one I mentioned the last time we met." Tara nodded.

"No, I've met him," Eren said, "We didn't talk about him last time."

"Good to know you listen." Tara frowned.

"I had my mind on other things." Eren nodded to her slung arm.

"Oh," Tara looked at the ground, "Um, let's get out of here. Then you can tell me all about you meeting Ariq."

Thankfully, Tara's horse had not run far and she only had to call once for the beast to return. She hoisted herself into the saddle and Eren took hold of the reins. Tara gave him a dirty look.

"It looks more believable with your arm sling." Eren stated.

"You can save it for when we get to Velyn Harbor though. I can ride perfectly on my own." Tara slung her axe back into its sheath on her back. The movement shifted her balance too far to the left and she nearly tumbled off her mount. Eren stood there and watched straight faced.

"You're allowed to laugh, you know." Tara crossed her arm.

"I know it's funny." Eren shrugged.

"Just go," Tara sighed, "And regale me with the tale of how you met Ariq."

Eren goaded the horse forward, "There's not much to tell. He worked with the Hollow Moon in Redfur Trading Post. I met him hunting down Thalmor officers. One was harassing merchants there and me and him took the officer down."

There was a moment of silence as Tara waited for Eren to elaborate.

"That's it?" Tara asked disappointed.

"Our methods differed, but we eliminated the threat," Eren shrugged.

"There's nothing more to that story? No crazy hijinks? No passionate romances? No tragic deaths? No drama at all?" Tara asked.

Eren just looked back at her.

"Oh, you two must have gotten along so well," Tara palmed her face.

"We did," Eren shrugged.

"You're so boring" Tara sighed.

"They were quite an interesting pair." The Nightwood floated along next to them.

"Hey, Nightwood." Tara said in a low voice.

Eren tensed. Tara was never happy when the Nightwood was around.

"Ariq was always unnerved by my presence," The Nightwood continued, "His fur stood on end, and his tail twitched,"

Eren thought the Nightwood was trying to lighten the mood. Ariq had hardly reacted at all to the Nightwood.

"He's had plenty of experience with spirit presences. He had one in his head for a while," Tara said.

"That's a story you'll have to tell," Eren said quickly to change the subject.

"Better than you, but it's a long one," Tara smiled eager to begin.

"It's a long way to Velyn Harbor." Eren nodded.

"It starts in a ruin in Hammerfell…" Tara began.


	2. Part 2

**2\. The Mangy Cat**

The morning light Illuminated the busy port of Velyn Harbor as Eren and Tara emerged from the wood. More Altmer than usual stood watch by the landward gates to the city. Eren was not worried about them though. Any sign of their conflict with the Thalmor were gone. He and Tara looked like any normal Bosmer hunters. For good measure, Eren had bagged a few spotted Senche to sell for pelts. Even his mere three arrows completed the look. Most of High Elves did not glance twice even at Tara's low cowl, but one did motion for them to stop.

"What's your business in Velyn Harbor?" The officer sounded bored and distracted.

"Family visit," Eren used Tara's lie, "And to sell pelts."

"Who will you be visiting?" The officer scribbled on a piece of paper.

"My mother lives here in town." Tara answered.

"Name?" The officer asked.

Before Tara could stumble over a name and Eren could tense tighter than a bow string, an elderly Bosmer ran towards them calling, "Hello, my dear!" much to Eren's confusion. The Thalmor turned, feeling as Eren did, to the little old elf.

"You their mother?" The officer asked.

"Well, I'm her mother," The old elf pointed to Tara, "The other one must be that handsome man she's written me about."

"Alright. Name?" The officer sighed.

"Aranis." She answered.

"Go on through." The officer waved.

"Come, my dears, let's go home." Aranis insisted.

On the way, they handed the horse off to the stables. Tara grinned ear to ear as did Aranis, but neither said a word as the old Bosmer led them through town. Eren held off his curiosity to survey the scene. The town itself was fairly quiet, but the port was bustling. While most vessels in the harbor were merchant, the activity centered on a few warships that looked a splinter away from foundering. Shipwrights worked desperately to keep the vessels afloat. Dominion soldiers crawled over the piers such that Eren was surprised security had been so lax at the landward gate. He guessed their attention was too focused on the water.

Aranis' home was a little stone box set just back from the foot traffic of the waterside warehouses. A lovely little flower garden bloomed ringed the house in a rainbow. A notice was posted to her door written in large warning letters. Aranis simply pulled the paper down and stuffed it in her pocket. Inside her house was warm and inviting. Ivy and hardened vines grew up the sides of her walls to give the illusion of living inside the tree pods the deep forest Bosmer lived in. As soon as the door closed, Tara and Aranis fell into a fit of giggles and hugs.

"Auntie Ara!" Tara laughed with delight.

"My little Tara! It's been so long! Let me look at you!" Aranis' smile slowly faded as she noticed Tara's arm, "What did you do to your right arm?"

"I…um lost it." Tara undid the sling and let the wooden prosthetic hang loose from the straps keeping it tight to her shoulder.

"Oh! My dear! What happened?" Aranis voice raised in concern.

"Sara…" Tara began slowly.

"That bad egg! If you two didn't look the same no one would know you were sisters!" Aranis balled up her fists.

"I tried to save my friends by dueling her, but I lost," Tara explained, "So she took my arm as punishment."

"What happened to your friends? How did you escape?" Aranis asked anxiously.

"Eren saved us." Tara put her hand on his shoulder, "He leaped from the trees and brought down half our enemies before they realized what was going on."

"My, that is impressive. And Sara?" Aranis asked.

"We let her go." Tara mumbled.

"You let her go." Eren accused.

"She's still my sister." Tara said defensively.

"Blood is blood. You've got a good heart, little Tara." Aranis said soothingly.

"Hope I don't regret it." Eren mumbled.

"I have a feeling you'll be alright." Aranis smiled.

"And what makes you think that?" Eren crossed his arms.

"Well the Ghost of Valenwood has been uncatchable so far." Aranis smiled slyly.

Eren gritted his teeth, "How?"

Aranis pulled out the paper that had been posted to her door. She dramatically unfurled

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Aranis began, "Wanted: Commonly known as the Ghost of Valenwood. Believed to be responsible for the disappearance and disruption of Thalmor agents and activities. Thought to be a Bosmer of pale complexion and dark hair speculated to respond to the name Eren. If spotted do not attempt to apprehend! Subject is incredibly dangerous. Alert nearest Justiciar officer. An arrest can lead to great reward!"

"I told you it was a mistake." Eren growled at Tara.

"This happened a while to go and they still haven't caught you, and no one knows who you are anyway!" Tara argued.

"You do, your sister does, and now she does," Eren pointed to Aranis.

"Nice to meet you, too." Aranis sighed.

"You'll be fine. You're making Ariq look downright social and he was fine!" Tara said frustrated.

"Wasn't he captured?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the point." Tara crossed her arms.

"Aww listen to you two argue." Aranis cooed.

"Look, I'll be there to save you," Tara said assuredly.

"I'll remember that." Eren said softly.

"Oh! You two are so cute!" Aranis squealed, "You have to stay for lunch."

"There's a ship at the docks for us," Eren said.

"Does the captain know who you are?" Tara smiled.

Eren grumbled.

"Bye Auntie! Thanks for getting us through the gate. I'll come visit again soon." Tara gave her aunt a quick goodbye hug.

"See that you do, and you better come too, Eren!" Aranis chided.

Eren silently waved, then led the way to the harbor. The battered ships still attracted almost all attention and the pair walked along the docks unnoticed. Just past the hustle and bustle, a weathered brigantine gently bobbed in its mooring. The ship was humbled by the splintered warships, but it was outfitted as such. In fading red letters, the name of the ship read The Mangy Cat.

Waiting at the gangplank was a Khajiit who did not at all match the name of the ship. From his mane to his tale the cat man's red-yellow fur glowed clean and bright. His clothes were fine midnight linen trimmed just as his black leather boots were tipped with silver. His curved steel blade hung naked on his hip sheathed by a mere leather cord. The Khajiit's commanding presence alone dwarfed the motley crew hauling cargo onto the ship. He grinned ear to ear as the Bosmer approached.

"Ah! My favorite passenger." He held out his hands.

"Ja'Azul," Eren nodded.

"My travels have been wonderful, thanks for asking," Ja'Azul said cheerily, "This One had a narrow escape from Abah's Landing before the city was torn between the Redguards and the Dominion, and had a lovely little jaunt in Anvil that ended quite profitably for me."

"Interesting." Eren said impassively.

"Sorry for him." Tara apologized.

"So, this lovely wild blossom is with you. I dared not hope." Ja'Azul chuckled.

"Sweet words," Tara raised an eyebrow.

"No woman in Tamriel hates a compliment," Ja'Azul bowed with a flourish, "And This One assures you mine are most sincere."

"Smooth. I like it. Name's Tara," Tara nodded.

"Are we ready to go, captain?" Eren asked annoyed.

"Ha! Fear not my friend, Ja'Azul will not charm away your companion. His only love is his ship and the sea," The Khajiit said wistfully, "But yes, we are about ready to depart. If Tazug decides to move before the moons rise."

"You lift this dung!" A surly Orc shouted from behind an oversized crate.

"What would This One pay you for then?" Ja'Azul shouted back.

An Altmer sailor ran down the deck and gave the Orc a hand. Eren bristled.

"Are you sure of about all your crew?" Eren said cautiously.

"Do not be racist." Ja'Azul said dismissively.

"Yeah, Eren." Tara giggled.

"You're not helpful." Eren sighed.

"By the way, This One has a healer who can look at that." Ja'Azul nodded at Tara's prosthetic.

"Uh, no, thanks," Tara said quietly, "It's already been looked at."

"If you say so," Ja'Azul shrugged.

Unbeknownst to them Eren flinched.

The captain led them aboard. Below decks, just past the rest of the crew's quarters was a tiny corner blocked off by a hastily erected curtains. Ja'Azul dramatically pulled them back to reveal a thinly stuffed mattress and an empty bucket.

"Private and cozy just as you like it," Ja'Azul said, "Of course, had This One known you would have company, he might have added more room."

"It'll do," Tara smiled, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get that close to him."

"Would Ja'Azul not?" The Khajiit chuckled, "If you need anything call on Quartermaster Kailen."

Eren set his bow and arrows in the bucket and once Ja'Azul was gone he relaxed for the first time in a long while. Even Tara noticed the sudden change.

"Damn, you're real wound up." Tara said.

There was a soft breeze and orange leaves swirled into the perceptible form of the Nightwood.

"He'll relax when he gets home, too." She said assuredly.

"I guess you would know." Tara crossed her arms.

"I do, that's why I'm telling you…" The Nightwood began.

"Nightwood," Eren hissed.

"No, it's fine," Tara huffed, "I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

She stormed off leaving Eren standing with a deeper frown than usual and the Nightwood with her head cocked to the side.

"I thought she'd be happy to know," The Nightwood said sadly.

"Not your fault." Eren said.

Just then Eren heard raised voices from the docks and peered out a porthole. Two Cat crewmates blocked the way of two Thalmor mages. One woman, a Redguard, carried a curved great sword, and the other, a fair-haired Nord, had a great axe hanging on her back. The Redguard addressed the sour looking Altmer mages while the Nord fronted with her arms crossed.

"We've already passed inspection. We were just about to weigh anchor." The Redguard said.

"You will go nowhere. There's been an incident involving officers down the road and we need to talk to any Bosmer you have on this ship. Now, step aside," The taller of the two mages roared.

"Only the captain gives me orders," The Redguard sneered.

"You will respect the authority…!" The shorter of the two began.

"And the captain orders you to let these fine officers aboard," Ja'Azul walked down the gangplank with a hand on his sword.

"As you say, captain," The Redguard grumbled.

"You should check the mooring lines, Rama," Ja'Azul suggested then nodded to the Nord, "Have Gyda help you. We should not be floating away before our inspection is complete,"

"Aye, Aye," Rama said. Gyda glowered at the Thalmor, then followed her crewmate.

"A loyal crew you have," The tall mage said threateningly, "You'd do well to teach them respect."

"Their respect is earned," Ja'Azul shrugged and before the Thalmor could speak again he said, "Now, let us continue with this inspection. Follow Ja'Azul,"

They walked up to the deck and out of Eren's sight. The Nightwood dispersed into the air and he slunk around to the stairs to find Tara pressed against the hull. He held a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'no kidding.' They carefully padded topside. Fortunately, the Thalmor had their backs to them and they quickly stashed themselves underneath the stairs to the helm. The crew gathered around as Ja'Azul calmly faced down the mages.

"We need to question any Bosmer aboard." The tall one said.

"This One heard you before," He said.

"Well? Will you make this easy or do we have a problem?" The shorter one condescended.

"This One may have a wood elf aboard," Ja'Azul smiled at the threat.

Tara gave a worried glance to Eren, but he shook his head.

"Oh Gwinny! Come up here, my lovely," The captain called below decks.

A portly little Wood Elf came bounding up the steps. She wore a stained white apron and a droopy chef's hat. Long golden hair spilled out beneath and swooped just to the side of her emerald eyes. She practically radiated cheerfulness. Even Eren could not help but like her.

"What can I do for you, captain?" She asked with a mellifluous voice.

"Agents this is our wonderful cook Gwinny. Gwinny, these agents need to ask you a few questions." Ja'Azul said.

"By the authority of the Aldmeri Dominion you must come with us for questioning," The tall one said threateningly.

"She is not going anywhere." Ja'Azul growled devoid of humor.

"She will accompany us to the Thalmor office and this ship will go nowhere until our interrogation is complete," The tall one snatched Gwinny's wrist. She squeaked in surprise.

The entire crewtook a menacing step towards the mages and Eren and Tara almost leapt from their hiding, but held when the shorter of the two held out a hand with an ice spell ready.

"Looks like we will have a problem," She said.

"Please, friends, let's calm down." Gwinny struggled in the mages grip, "How about I make some meatballs and we talk this out?"

"Don't try to bribe me, wretch," The tall Altmer slapped her.

An arrow whizzed from above and sliced the tall mage's long nose. He shrieked and dropped Gwinny's wrist. She tried to safely away, but the other mage was quick and unleashed an ice spike before Gwinny could scurry away. Just before the ice could impale her though, it shattered against a ward projected by a Dark Elf crewman. Gwinny scurried behind him.

"Rama! Gyda!" The captain called.

With one fluid motion each, the two women cut the mooring lines and the ship floated freely away. The shorter mage leaped up to face the perpetrators, but Ja'Azul put a sword to her throat before she could do any harm.

"Cade, Tazug, get these pieces of guar dung off my ship," Ja'Azul barked.

The taller High Elf stumbled around holding his nose. Ja'Azul's High Elf and Orc grabbed him by the shoulders and the belt and flipped him over the side of the ship. The shorter one did not show the least concern for her companion, but looked thoughtfully at the other Altmer.

"Cade…Cade..." She murmured then shouted, "Cadirion! You traitor!"

"That is enough of that," Ja'Azul pressed the blade enough to draw blood. Cade said nothing.

"You wouldn't dare!" She shrieked.

"You have two options," Ja'Azul said in a low voice, "Join your friend in the water or This One will have you keelhauled, andthe bottom must be absolutely encrusted,"

The shorter Altmer stood there breathing hard and weighing her options.

"Well? Will you make this easy, or do we have a problem?" Ja'Azul snarled her words back at her.

She straightened up at this and pushed the tip of the sword away with her finger. Ja'Azul let the blade fall, but neither sheathed it or loosened his grip. She walked as dignified as she could through the glaring eyes of Mangy Cat crew. She climbed up on the railing, flashed one last defiant look at the crew, and then threw herself into the water. Ja'Azul slammed his cutlass back into its sheath. Eren and Tara crawled out of their hiding place. Ja'Azul looked at them immediately and smiled.

"Bosun Briggs," He called to a thick Breton man, "Get those sails unfurled. This One wants this this port behind us."

"I'll make sure we get to Haven ahead of the news," Bosun Briggs answered in a gravelly voice.

Tazug, Cade, and Gyda joined him climbing into the rigging. Eren followed the ropes with his eyes and found an Imperial woman sitting in the crow's nest. She leaned easily on a longbow.

"Good shot, Crow," Ja'Azul called to her.

Crow flashed a thumbs up and smiled slyly.

"Take the wheel, Rama," Ja'Azul nodded.

The Redguard bowed and trotted to the helm.

"You should have killed them," Eren advised.

"Then there would be no one to warn their friends," Ja'Azul chuckled.

An Argonian woman knelt fussing next to Gwinny while her Dunmer savior stood worriedly nearby.

"I'm fine, Kireeza, no need to fuss," Gwinny rubbed the bright red mark on her cheek.

"At least let me look at that wrist, darling," Kireeza insisted. She gingerly ran her hand along the afflicted appendage and after a moment set it down satisfied, "It's fine."

"Thank goodness," Gwinny sounded relieved at the diagnosis.

"That was quick thinking with that ward, Enos," Ja'Azul complimented the Dunmer, then concernedly asked Gwinny. "Are you alright, my lovely?"

"I'm good, Captain," Gwinny's beamed.

"Good girl," Ja'Azul tussled her hair, "Now, how about you whip up some of that lovely red deer stew for dinner?"

"I think I can manage," Gwinny giggled.

"Well then it's dinner on deck tonight." Ja'Azul stated for the whole ship to hear. A chorus of cheers rained down from the rigging.

"Kireeza, get down in the hold and sniff out the choicest rum," Ja'Azul ordered.

"Aye, Aye." Kireeza saluted and bolted off.

"Enos, go with Gwinny," Ja'Azul winked at the Dark Elf, "Put that fire magic to good use."

"Aye, Aye." Enos nodded.

"C'mon E let's go," Gwinny grabbed his hand and dragged him along below decks.

"Why aren't we cute like that?" Tara teased. Eren gave her a look, but she just laughed.

"Ja'Azul expected better hiding skill from someone such as you. You are lucky they did not turn around." Ja'Azul smiled.

Eren pointed to Tara.

"Hey! Come on!" Tara protested.

"And This One thought you have no sense of humor." Ja'Azul laughed.

"I don't" Eren shrugged, "Thanks for your discretion."

"You are welcome," But the captain's smiled dropped, "But let us not put Gwinny in such a situation again."

"She's a charmer," Tara said.

"Indeed, anyone who messes with her has This One and the crew to answer to." Ja'Azul said proudly.

"You don't say," Eren mumbled.

"Will you be joining us for dinner on deck?" Ja'Azul proposed.

"Absolutely!" Tara agreed in an instant.

Eren grumbled.

"You will break Gwinny's heart." Ja'Azul warned.

"Fine." Eren sighed.

"Excellent! And do not be jealous, Tara." Ja'Azul said quickly, "You would be no different. We gather as the sun goes down."

They left Velyn Harbor far behind on the empty sea, but kept the shore just in view. As the sun went down and the two moons rose, the crew climbed down and crawled up from their duties to gather all across the top deck. Eren and Tara found a spot to lean on the main mast as the rest of the crew made themselves comfortable against the railing. The captain perched on the stairs with a lute sitting beside him and Rama nearb the wheel lest the ship wander. Enos emerged from below and passed out bowls to the hungry crew. Then after a moment of anticipation, little Gwinny bounded on deck with a large steaming stewpot hefted in both hands. The crew cheered.

"Whooo's hungry?" Gwinny sang.

Everyone raised their bowls in the air. Gwinny danced from bowl to bowl and ladled out the wonderful smelling concoction of meat and broth. Everyone gave a nod and a polite thank you as each of their bowls were filled. Eren held up his bowl expectantly when Gwinny came around, and she chuckled.

"Manners," She chided comically.

"Please," Eren sighed.

"That's more like it," Gwinny said happily and filled his bowl to the brim.

"Thank you," Eren nodded.

Tara held up her bowl with a smile, but Gwinny halted a moment.

"Do you need assistance?" She asked concerned pointing at Tara's sling.

"Oh. No, I'll manage just fine," Tara flinched.

"Ok, but don't you make a mess now," Gwinny said sternly.

"You got it." Tara chuckled, and with a quick 'thank you' Gwinny filled her bowl and she nestled it in her lap. She leaned over to eat, but Eren caught her wrist before she could get a bite.

"Not yet." He whispered.

Gwinny finally arrived at the captain. Ja'Azul raised his bowl with a smile.

"If you please," He said.

"I got something special for you, captain," she said and reached into her pocket and produced a packet of moon sugar and sprinkled a copious amount of the substance into Ja'Azul's bowl. He took a sip and held it in his mouth thoughtfully.

"Almost as sweet as you, my lovely," He said at last.

"Captain," Gwinny blushed, "You're embarrassing me."

"Nonsense," Ja'Azul rose to his feet and ceremoniously raised his bowl, "Dig in."

"Now you can eat," Eren said to Tara.

"I got it." Tara said.

No one in Tamriel could ever say they had a finer meal. Everyone ate with gusto. Fortunately for Green Pact follower Eren, the stew had no vegetables in it. A benefit of having a Bosmer chef, and she was tasty enough that no one seemed to mind. Eren did not even have to deal with conversation as everyone stuffed their mouths. This did not last long, but when everyone had finished they were far too full and happy for talking.

Once the bowls were cleared away Kireeza rolled out the rum. Another cheer rose from the crew as all but helmswoman Rama rose to fill their mugs. Tara hesitated a moment before filling her own.

"Drink with me? I've had a long trip to see you," Tara asked.

"Yes," Eren nodded without standing.

"Well come on, get your own," She laughed.

Eren rose and followed Tara to the barrel. Up on the stairs, Ja'Azul tuned his lute but looked up just in time to notice Eren. He grinned a mischievous grin and sauntered over before Eren could get away.

"This One thought you liked to keep a sharp mind," Ja'Azul smiled.

"Rare exception," Eren shrugged.

"And how rare is this, Tara?" Ja'Azul asked.

"We'll see," Tara flashed a devilish grin.

"Perhaps we will see some movement from him tonight," Ja'Azul said hopefully.

Eren glared at him.

"I won't push him that far. I'm a little too tired for 'movement' myself," Tara said.

"Ja'Azul hopes you enjoy the music just the same, but do not let him off too easy," The captain said.

"Thanks, captain," Tara said.

The Bosmer settled back into place against the mast. Tara took long draughts from her cup while Eren took more measured sips. Most of the crew was already on their second mugs Ja'Azul strummed a light tune as the crew slipped into stupor. When Crow tried to climb back to her crow's nest with the grace of greased guar, the captain struck a discordant note. Gyda pulled Crow safely back on deck and the crew turned their attentions to the Khajiit. After a moment of suspense, Ja'Azul strummed a lively tune that had the crew on their feet instantly. They danced to and fro in drunken delight. Eren occasionally had to withdraw his legs to avoid them being crushed. Tara continued to take deep gulps.

"You should slow down," Eren warned.

"I'll be fine," Tara said dismissively.

"No, you won't," Eren said.

"Look, I need this right now," Tara said quietly, "It really was a long trip."

Eren detected the sadness of her voice, "We'll talk later. I promise."

"Really? Talk" Tara sounded incredulous.

"Promise. Once we're safe," Eren said in a hushed voice.

"Promise?" Tara said excitedly.

Eren held a finger to his lips, "If you keep quiet."

"If I must," Tara smiled and took another sip.

The dancing continued long into the night. Gwinny was everyone's favorite partner. At some point she even made her way to the wheel to put a smile on Rama's face. Round and round, they went until the hearty but clumsy Tazug toppled on his rear end. The thunderous crash stopped Ja'Azul's song cold, but after a moment of silence, the captain let out a hearty laugh.

"Time to slow down This One thinks," Ja'Azul picked a somber tune on the strings, "Perhaps a little something Ja'Azul picked up in Skyrim."

The captain played a tune new to Eren, but Tara's pointed ears perked up to the sound of The Dragonborn Comes. The tune was slow and haunting and the once rowdy crew was soothed back to their seats. Ja'Azul flawlessly plucked the strings of the Nordic tavern song. He held all aboard in a trance. Gyda raised her mug high above her head as the singing soared in crescendo. Eren flinched in surprise to the touch on his shoulder, but after realizing Tara had merely rested her head, he not only relaxed but wrapped an arm around her. Without looking, he knew she was smiling. He suddenly did not mind being in full view although Eren was sure it was only the rum.

Ja'Azul brought the song to a close. He was applauded with the enthusiasm of sleepy drunks. The captain stood up and lowered himself in a flourishing bow.

"Thank you, thank you," Ja'Azul flung his arms wide, "Now get to bed you sloshed sea dogs. Even you Crow."

"But captain," Crow whined, "I've gotta watch."

"This One will take the nest tonight," Ja'Azul said assuredly.

"That's my spot!" Crow protested.

"Now, now, off to sleep," Ja'Azul put a hand on her back and gently goaded her with compatriots down below decks.

Eren and Tara lagged behind. The captain gave them an ear to ear grin.

"Sleep well you two," He said.

"Goodnight, Captain," Eren said shortly.

Ja'Azul chuckled and disappeared into the rigging. Tara paused for a moment to look up at the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful," She said wearily.

"Yeah," Eren agreed. The corner of his mouth lifted.

Just out of the corner of his eye, Eren caught the flutter of orange leaves. The smile was instantly gone from his face. He would return to Valenwood soon enough.

 **3\. Danger Along the Coast**

The skies were clear and the seas calm as could be as the sun rose the next morning. The Mangy Cat sliced through the gently rolling waves. Gulls squawked from high overhead. Eren stumbled from his bedroll to find the crew hammocks empty. Cade ran up from below carrying a length of rope topside. Tara was still asleep. Eren left her that way and silently climbed up on deck to find everyone hard at work looking no worse of the wear. Ja'Azul stood portside and gazed towards the distant shore through his spyglass.

"How's it look?" Eren asked.

"We passed Woodhearth not long ago, so we should arrive in Haven before the day is out," Ja'Azul told.

"Good," Eren nodded thoughtfully.

"This One would not want to hold up your mission to protect all of Valenwood," Ja'Azul said.

"Someone has to." Eren shrugged.

"You take yourself far too seriously," Ja'Azul sighed.

"Don't worry about me," Eren crossed his arms.

"Well Tara cannot do it all by herself," Ja'Azul reasoned, "She has her hand full after all."

Eren twitched.

"This One could smell the poplar the moment you walked up," Ja'Azul said, "She will be alright. She seems tough."

Eren grunted.

"Yes, Ja'Azul, I agree Tara will be just fine," Ja'Azul mimicked.

"I don't know, Ja," Eren said grimly.

"Can your activities truly be so dangerous?" Ja'Azul asked.

"Yes," Eren said shortly.

"How we doing, captain?" Tara walked up behind them.

"Almost there, my friend," Ja'Azul said.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Before either could answer Crow cawed from the nest, "Captain! Got something big beneath the waves!"

The three of them ran to the bow, but the sea seemed even calmer than it had all morning. Ja'Azul leapt onto the bowsprit to get a better view. He shadowed his eyes and peered far ahead. His tail flicked in agitation. When Ja'Azul turned back to them his face darkened.

"Bosun!" He called.

"Sir," Bosun Briggs answered from the prow.

"Haul in the sails," Ja'Azul ordered, "Ghost us through these waters."

"Aye, Aye," Briggs ran off without hesitation.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

Ja'Azul held a finger to his lips.

"Serpent," He hissed.

Eren picked out the shadow of the beast drifting below the surface. It was easily twice the length of the Cat and nearly as thick. A spine of razor points breached the water displaying gleaming green scales, and even beneath the waves Eren could see the monster's shining blue eyes. He froze on the spot. Suddenly slowing down did not seem like a good idea. Tara caught him before could run after the captain.

"Afraid of a little snake?" She teased quietly.

"On land, no. In the water, yes," Eren whispered.

"Quiet, you two." Ja'Azul hissed.

The sails rolled up and the ship drifted to crawl, but Cade, Tazug, and Bosun Briggs refused to leave the masts. Gyda had her axe in a white-knuckle grip. Enos spun his staff anxiously. Rama had one hand on the wheel and the other on her own weapon. The others anxiously clutched the railing and peered over. Eren and Tara could not resist joining them. The serpent wound its way beneath them. The hull rumbled and groaned as the creature scraped its scaly hide. A nervous Gwinny crawled up from below clutching a ladle in both hands and tucked herself against the railing. Even Ja'Azul stood tensely next to Rama.

The ship shuddered again beneath their feet. Gwinny let out a muffled yelp, and everyone tensed. Eren slowly walked back towards the main mast. Just before he put his back against the reassuring wood, a drop brushed the tip of his ear. He looked up and from the smell realized the drop was only a bead of sweat from the watchful Crow. Tara breathed heavily, but made kept her axe sheathed. The ship shuddered again and everyone jumped. Then a hushed cry came from the crow's nest.

"Captain! Aft!" She warned.

An Aldmeri warship knifed through the waves with incredible speed. The golden sails adorned with white eagles billowed in the wind. Glinting helmets of Altmer marines peaked above the sides. Ja'Azul set his jaw as the bigger vessel bore down on them.

"Enos, get rid of the beast," Ja'Azul commanded quietly.

Enos let out a nervous sigh, but he nodded. At first his intentions were inscrutible. The Dunmer closed his eyes and crouched low. The serpent let a low bellow ripple across the sea. Then there was a different sound. Eren risked a look over the side to find the source. The water was alive and bubbling. Enos slowly moved his hands aft and the bubbles followed. The dark shadow of the serpent followed close behind.

As soon as the tail slithered away Ja'Azul shouted, "Lower the sails! Go!"

The sails unfurled in an instant. As if blessed by the wind goddess Kynareth herself, a strong gust caught the sails and thrust the Cat forward. Eren hardly kept his balance and Enos tumbled face first. Rama furiously clutched the wheel, but the rest of the crew stared out behind in the hope Enos' magic had lured the monster away.

The serpent, thankfully, found something new to scrape against as the sea settled. A cry rang out from the Dominion warship as the leviathan approached. There was a flash of magic and suddenly the serpent towered above the water. It was met with magic and arrows that only seemed to make it angrier. The beast lunged and dragged a screaming sailor down beneath the waves. For a split second, the sea was still. Then the scaly beast burst to the surface and wrapped its body around the hull and stopped the warship dead in its tracks. The last the Cat saw, spells and arrows flew wildly as the leviathan dragged down the warship down to oblivion.

Once they were out of sight Ja'Azul let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"By the gods, This One's never seen a beast like that," He said.

"You nearly pissed yourself, Captain," Rama laughed.

"What? Ja'Azul will have none of this talk!" Ja'Azul protested with a smile.

"It's true," Bosun Briggs swung down from the rigging, "Saw it all the way from up there."

"Bosun if you were not such a damn fine officer, This One would throw you overboard," Ja'Azul said.

"Think I saw Gyda break a sweat," Tazug joked. Gyda cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Crow did." Eren said. The whole crew laughed although a moment passed before Eren understood what he said was funny. Tara rolled her eyes. Crow just crossed her arms all the way up in her nest.

"How are you, Enos?" Ja'Azul asked.

"Doing good," Enos answered holding his nose. A thin drop of blood leaked out.

"Oh no!" Gwinny fussed.

"I'll fix that," Kireeza said and with a touch of her finger the blood stopped.

"Thanks," Enos nodded.

"Did you see those Altmer arseholes? That snake got 'em good." Tazug laughed.

"Yeah, a true joy to watch," Cade grumbled.

"Sorry, Cade," Tazug rubbed his neck.

"Hey, enough you two. Everyone to stations. Let us speed on to Haven." Ja'Azul ordered.

The captain had been optimistic about their arrival time, or perhaps the sea serpent had held them up more than they thought. The voyage was one watchful night longer. Crow never came down from up top and everyone else hardly slept. The threat of the serpent weighed heavily on them. Fortunately, the night was calm and Haven was in sight in the first light of day. They glided into port with the aid of sleepy dockworkers.

Eren gathered his things. He secured his daggers, slung his bow over his back. He counted three arrows. Exactly as many as he had left with. Eren waited impatiently by the gangplank for Tara. She was busy saying goodbye to the rest of the crew. Ja'Azul caught him before Tara was finished.

"Pleasure sailing with you as always," Ja'Azul extended his hand.

"Thanks for passage," Eren shook it.

"We really do appreciate it," Tara joined them.

"You two take care of yourselves," Ja'Azul said, "Keep him safe for This One, would you?."

"Will do," Tara said happily.

"We will be in Stros M'Kai if you need us," Ja'Azul said, "Must let this whole 'threating Thalmor officers' thing cool down."

"Good luck," Eren nodded as he disembarked.

"Bye, Ja," Tara followed.

"'Til next time, my friends," Ja'Azul waved.


	3. Part 3

**4\. Deep in the Forest (Inspired By "Nightwood" TSFH)**

Haven was even busier than Velyn Harbor, except the warships were fit and armed to the teeth. Even at this early hour, sailors and dockworkers scurried about securing lines, hauling cargo and inspecting hulls for leaks. Even worse, troops mustered in the town square from the fort sitting high above town. Most were Bosmer with a smattering of Altmer officers at the head of the formations. Eren growled at the sight of these High Elf officers. Tara lowered the hood over her face.

"Take it easy, Eren." She whispered.

"More Bosmer to slaughter," Eren growled.

"It will be you if you make trouble," Tara warned.

"I won't. They made their choice." Eren said in a low voice.

"Cold," Tara said irritated.

"Wonder what they're planning," Eren mused just loud enough for Tara to hear.

"How 'bout I ask?" Tara said.

She grabbed a rushing worker by the shoulder, "What's going on here?"

"You ain't heard?" The worker said quizzically, "There's a human fleet making for the Nibenay Bay from the east. We're meeting them up the river. Hopefully put a stop to the barbarous Nords and their toadies."

"Barbarous Nords?" Tara said with an edge to her voice, "Thanks."

The worker scurried off after Tara gave a weak shove.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked.

"Get me to your hideout and I'll tell you." Tara stared straight ahead.

They made their way down the west road. The troops behind them stomped to their ships. Neither of them turned to watch them go. The guards at the gate did not trouble them. Eren grabbed five extra arrows from one while his back was turned, and off they went into the forest without a second glance.

This road was well kept for a path in the wilds of Valenwood. Only a short layer of grass and brush covered the old, cobbled Imperial road to Southpoint. No one else walked the road today. The path became entangled with roots and covered with leaves as they left civilization behind. Eren and Tara walked for hours to the sounds of chirping insects and singing birds. Something bothered Eren about the bird songs. Neither of them said a word after the solemn scene in Haven. Only when the Nightwood swirled into being was their silence broken.

"Damn!" Tara shouted in surprise, "Is the whole of Valenwood your home?"

"No," The Nightwood's leafy eyes darted quickly to Eren.

"How in Oblivion is she following us around?" Tara asked frustrated.

Eren held up a hand then let a finger fall on his lips. Tara's hand went to her axe and the Nightwood dispersed instantly. Insects still chirped in the underbrush, but the birdsongs ceased. While straining his pointed ears, Eren notched an arrow into a waiting bow. Then even the insects stopped chirping. He breathed in and drew back. A hawk silently swooped between treetops. Eren did not miss a beat and picked off the raptor halfway to its destination. He then aimed his bow at the base of the tree.

"Next one's you, Adran!" Eren snarled.

"You think you can shoot through trees now?" Said a gravelly voice from behind the trunk.

"Try me," Eren growled.

An aged Bosmer stepped out onto the path. From head to toe he was covered in armor of thick leather interwoven with bone at critical points. The green and brown hues offset his outline, and if not for the gleaming sword at his hip and the rugged shield on his back, he would have disappeared into the background. A small smile lifted the corners of his weathered face. Silver streaked hair hung loosely off his thick skull.

Eren lowered his bow but said, "The others?"

Adran whistled and six more similarly dressed individuals rose from cover. One walked over and collected the corpse of the hawk. He glared daggers at the unremorseful Eren.

"You owe Enoral a new bird," Adran said.

"How did you find me?" Eren demanded.

"Seriel had to do a lot of scrying," Adran motioned to a she elf with a staff, "And we followed rumors of a disgraced marine commander. Hi, Tara. Good to see you again."

"Adran," Tara nodded with familiarity, "How're the Vinedusk Rangers?"

"Well, thank you," Adran answered.

"Why?" Eren asked.

"Never one to waste words," Adran sighed, "We're not here to kill you."

"I guessed," Eren said.

"Right. I've got a warning," Adran said.

"Go on." Eren urged.

"You need to stop Eren," Adran stared him in the eye, "The Thalmor are catching on to your antics."

"You are catching on to my antics," Eren snapped.

"We don't report to the Thalmor. We report directly to King Camoran," Adran's eyes narrowed.

"What's the difference?" Eren sneered.

"The difference is your still alive and we have freedoms to check the Thalmor in our own way." Adran said gravely.

"Seems effective," Eren scoffed.

"More effective than stabbing grunts in the wilds," Adran countered.

"Hindering Thalmor operations," Eren corrected angrily.

"Making life harder for everyone else," Adran crossed his arms.

Eren would have argued, but he remembered the scuffle with Gwinny and held his tongue.

"Gods, Adran. You're usually so sunny." Tara said.

"Sorry, he just gets under my skin." Adran sighed.

"That he does," Tara agreed.

Eren exhaled. The other Rangers there eyed him anxiously.

"You should take tip from Ariq Greyfur when it comes to disruption," Adran advised, "Spymaster Elenwen and Head Justiciar Eramen promised to sacrifice him to Mehrunes Dagon."

Tara's eyes doubled in size, "Really?"

"That's the rumor, and it would explain why she's oblivion bent of catching him again." Adran shrugged.

"'She's?' What about Eramen?" Tara asked.

"He's dead." Adran said flatly.

"How?" Tara asked.

"You're enemies of the Dominion, you know too much already." Adran smiled.

"That's not fair!" Tara complained.

"Look, if you get caught in Eren's latest scheme, it's better they didn't suspect you talked to us," Adran said.

"You think I have a scheme?" Eren asked.

"I know you have a scheme. Just take my advice," Adran said.

"Alright," Eren nodded.

Adran waved his hands and the Vinedusk Rangers disappeared. Eren waited until he lost their light footsteps before moving on without a word. The encounter had broken the silent spell on Tara, however.

"Were you a Vinedusk Ranger?" She asked.

"Yes," Eren answered.

"Why did I not know this?" Tara said surprised.

"You didn't ask," Eren shrugged.

"I'm gonna fix that," Tara said.

"I'm sure," Eren said evenly.

"Crazy how Elenwen had it out for Ariq's soul though," Tara thought aloud, "I knew she hated him, but not that much."

"Wonder what pushed her that far," Eren played along.

"Well she does blame him for the break in at one of her parties, and he did kill a few of her agents," Tara mused.

"Ariq? The cat insistent I not kill the officers we hunted." Eren said with a touch of annoyance.

"He never did give me an explanation other than, 'it was a different time,'" Tara answered, "Hey, what happened to the road?"

The road was far behind them. She hardly noticed they had moved onto a thin animal trail beneath the Graht oaks. They passed through long shadows in the afternoon heat. One tree, thicker than the rest, rose in the center of a stone ringed space that looked a garden compared to the rest of the forest. Beams of sunlight between the leaves highlighted bits of bone white tangled in the woody roots. The discernable shapes were unlike any other bones interred by the mortal races of Tamriel.

"Is this the Bone Orchard?" Tara looked around surprised.

"Yes," Eren replied.

A skeleton fell out from behind a tree in front of them with a loud crash and a flurry of words. Tara instinctively reached for her weapon, but Eren gently put a hand on her arm.

"Don't bother. Keep walking," Eren sounded irritated.

"What is that?" Tara whispered.

"A nuisance," Eren grumbled.

The skeleton rose to his feet and brushed off his bones. His ribs played a tune as he ran his fingers over them. The eye sockets were filled with a magical blueish light which seemed to glow brighter as they came to rest on the approaching couple.

"Ooo, my friend! It's so good to see you!" The skeleton said excitedly.

"Dringoth," Eren nodded and pushed right past him.

"You've gotta help me!" Dringoth pleaded, "Spinner Tivine's gonna have my head,"

In response, Eren stooped down, picked up a stone, and whipped it at Dringoth's head. With a hollow ping, the stone collided the skull and popped it right off his crooked spine. Dringoth collapsed in a jumbled pile.

"Oh dear," Dringoth whined.

"Why'd you do that?" Tara scolded.

"Save myself a headache," Eren answered.

A crow swooped down on the bone pile and picked at the bones.

"Hey, stop that! Shoo! Shoo!" Dringoth exclaimed.

The bird ignored his cries and instead hopped on one of his leg bones and took off with it.

"That's my femur!" Dringoth called after it.

"That was just rude," Tara said as they left the pile of chattering bones.

"If you knew him, you'd thank me," Eren said unapologetically.

"So this is where you live?" Tara asked.

"No," Then Eren added when Tara gave him a look, "We're almost there, it's deeper in."

The Nightwood swirled into existence.

"It's even more beautiful than this," She said.

"'Cause it's where your roots are, right?" Tara said without looking at her.

"It is, but more than that," The Nightwood replied.

"You'll see," Eren said.

They skirted a rocky hill and emerged from the thick trees to the shores of the Abecean Sea. Tara made her way down to the sand, but Eren hugged the tree line. This was an ingrained to find cover in the forest at a moment's notice, and one an ex commander of the Dominion Marines should have shared. Yet Tara did not even have her hood up. Perhaps her little adventure had worn away her good training. She turned and looked at him expectantly, and although every instinct told him to pull her to the trees, he joined her. She grinned. The Nightwood floated soundlessly behind them.

As the sun set they came to a small stream emptying into the sea. The forest stretched down towards the water and left only a few feet of sand buffering the harsh salt water. Here Eren turned inland up the stream. Tara refused to move.

"I don't think we should go through here," Tara said cautiously.

"Why not?" Eren asked although he already knew the answer.

"Maybe because that's Gil-Var-Delle? You know, where a particularly nasty Daedric Prince manifested himself on our plane?" Tara threw out her hands.

"Molag Bal's influence has faded with time," Eren assured her.

"That's not the sort of thing that just goes away," Tara was not convinced.

"Not normally," Eren said as he continued down the stream.

"What do you mean…" Tara trailed off as she took in her surroundings.

The graht oaks gave Gil-Var-Delle a wide berth, but scrappy, thin hardwoods stretched in vain to meet the heights of their healthier brethren. As the trees fought for survival the brush and grass flourished. Flowers of every shade and hue dotted the landscape. Mosses crept up and down the struggling foliage and brightened in the setting sun. The stream ran from a sharp, muddy gully that seemed to exist only to separate the cursed Bosmer tree village from the rest of the Valenwood. Fortunately, the hill sloped down gently to the beach and was easy to climb.

Then the ruins loomed over them. Once a great Elder Tree spiraled to the heavens. Now only a husk of the titan remained, but even the stump was impressive. The derelict city soared higher than any elf made structure in Valenwood. Two of the massive withered roots parted to create a grand gateway greater than that of the capital city Elden Root. Night blossoms clustered beneath the growing shade. As the sunlight retreated they reared their luminous heads. Tara ran a finger over a loosening petal.

"It's beautiful," She said at last.

"It won't be what it was," Eren said, "But the Green will make it new,"

"You sap," Tara giggled.

Eren rolled his eyes.

They passed through the great archway and were met with the most beautiful sight yet. Any remains of the former city had vanished beneath new growth. The pale purple blooms of the Nightshade flower and scrub brush filled the space within, but these were only accents to the centerpiece. Another tree had taken root within the husk of the Elder Tree. The silvery purple trunk was as thick as a house. The skyward branches and twisted and twined like a spider's web. The setting sun set the tree ablaze shining through the fiery leaves.

"Is that…?" Tara began.

"It's me," answered the Nightwood glowing in the sunlight.

"Where I live," Eren said.

"If the Nightwood is here, how in oblivion was she floating around up by Velyn Harbor?" Tara asked confused.

Eren tapped his bow, "It's a branch. Freely given."

"So, you take her around everywhere," Tara reasoned.

"She gives me an edge," Eren stated.

"I see," Tara frowned "Let's just get settled."

The trunk of the Nightwood cracked open just wide enough to slip inside. There was just enough room for extended elbows and jutting branches leading up to a dark ceiling. Normally, Eren would clear the stairs in leaps and bounds, but this time he patiently climbed step by step just ahead of the unbalanced one-armed Tara. An opening in the ceiling revealed just as they rounded the final twist. After ducking to squeeze through, their heads popped up into the hollow that served as Eren's home.

"Certainly looks like you live here," Tara noted.

The room was nearly empty. There was a simple pile of furs as a bed, a table, a cubby, and a single knife. Vines hung from the ceiling ending in little bright bulbs that lit the room. Four openings in the cardinal directions opened the room up to the fiery branches of the Nightwood.

"Make yourself at home," Eren said as he tucked his bow away in the cubby.

"Gladly," Tara heaved a heavy sigh.

Eren saw what Tara had seen in him on the ship. She leaned her axe in the cubby and collapsed in a heap on the furs. Slowly, Tara rolled up her sleeve and undid the straps on her prosthetic. When she finally fought it off, she tossed the thing clear across the room. This was the first time Eren had seen the scar. The edges were still rough and jagged looking. The center was depressed as if the skin had been sucked into the socket and was still pink and raw. Eren did not bother to hide his flinch this time.

"Looks like this hurts you more than me," Tara gave a weak smile.

"Should've been faster," Eren muttered.

"I heard that," Tara said, "And I could've won."

"You didn't," Eren stated.

"And you were too slow," Tara snapped.

"I know," Eren said grimly.

The Nightwood's form swirled into being, "I've never seen him move so fast,"

"Oh, is that so?" Tara snarled.

"She found you and your friends," Eren growled, "She's why I got there before you were executed,"

"Incarcerated more like," Tara scoffed, "That was the deal. If I lost she got to take me and my friends in,"

"The arm wasn't part of deal," Eren said.

"But it wasn't necessarily unexpected," Tara pointed out.

"And you didn't expect an execution?" Eren asked evenly.

"Cause I know my sister," Tara answered, "She may serve the Dominion, but she's honorable."

"Commander Sara, commanding officer of the Aldmeri Marine Expeditionary Force. A platoon of Bosmer under her command, all new and untested. Your old position," Eren recited.

Tara's eyes narrowed, "You only talk that way about targets,"

"I've had that information since the incident," Eren said.

"Good on you. What are you waiting for? My say so?" Tara flailed her arms.

"Yes," Eren answered candidly.

Tara was taken aback but said, "Good, you won't get it."

"Then I'll sit on it," Eren shrugged.

"Or you could forget it entirely," Tara suggested.

"Why do you protect her? She betrayed you and serves the Dominion," Eren argued.

"Because I've lost enough, Eren," Tara's voice cracked, "I'm not adding my sister to the list."

The Nightwood vanished.

"Tara…" Eren began, but Tara wasn't quite listening.

"Theron, Fiara, Harid, Kaeli," Tara rattled off the names of her marines, "And Hjalmar,"

"Your Nord friend?" Eren cocked his head.

"My damn shield brother," Tara chuckled through tears, "We went through Oblivion together. Literally,"

"Sounds like an ordeal," Eren said, "You were vague earlier,"

"Your worst nightmares aren't the easiest thing to describe," Tara let out along breath, "I found Hjalmar crying and surrounded by Dremora after fighting away from my own nightmare,"

"Why was he crying?" Eren asked.

"He said he saw his family impaled on pikes by the Thalmor. They were being punished for worshiping Talos," Tara said quietly.

"That's horrible," Eren said a bit too callous.

"We saw similar things he and I," Tara said with difficulty.

Eren tensed. He had known since the road to Velyn Harbor she would want to talk about this, but he was not eager to hear. Eren had never been to Quagmire, but the realm's Daedric Prince Vaermina was the lord of omens as well as nightmares. No visions of her's ever went well.

"What did you see?" Eren asked nervously.

Tara took a deep breath and let everything out, "I saw everything destroyed, everyone dead and all that garbage. I saw my marines, slaughtered again and again, I saw my friends, thrown in Thalmor torture chambers and flayed alive, I saw Valenwood, the Bosmer, razed to ash by Altmer pyromages," Tara choked out the rest, "I saw you, broken and bloody, strung up on the branches of Falinesti as a warning for all those who would defy the Dominion Royal Family. I only got away by swinging at a Dremora and shattering the illusion."

"Very detailed," Eren did his best to hide his unease.

"Sorry, forgot about your weak constitution," Tara chuckled, "I've just been holding that in for so long,"

"You never talked to the others about it?" Eren tilted his head.

"It's not an easy thing to bring up, and the others had their own worries," Tara explained, "Wilhelm has Alessia and the legion, Talis and Jadera have each other and the college, gods know Kenarthi and Ariq had problems to work out, Cyrus is an arsehole, and Hjalmar didn't really want to bring it up again."

"So, you came in the middle of a war?" Eren felt a pang of guilt, "Why?"

"'Cause I missed you!" Tara threw her arms up, "I could hardly keep it together after I found out Hjalmar died. I just needed to make sure I didn't lose you too,"

"I'm fine," Eren said assuredly as he sat down next to her.

"Just had to be sure," Tara rested her head on his shoulder, "So, you have some big plan in the works like Adran says?"

"Yes," Eren admitted, "But I need to gather information."

"Fair enough," Tara said drowsily,

"Tomorrow," Eren gave her a quick squeeze.

"Tomorrow," Tara nodded.

She nestled herself down into the furs and pulled the majority of them over herself. Eren sighed and settled in to what was left. He drifted off into sleep as the light of the two moons peeked dimly through the windows.

Eren woke to a soft brush on his cheek. He turned to find the Nightwood standing over him. She waved a leafy finger and Eren followed her outside onto a sturdy branch.

"The Valenwood is anxious," She said.

"What's happening?" Eren asked.

"There is much activity around the Elden Root. Plenty of metal clad Altmer scurry in the roots," The Nightwood reported.

"Then I'm right. A perfect time to strike," Eren said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure we should bring her along?" The Nightwood pointed to Tara, "She may be a hinderance,"

Out of the corner of his eye Eren believed he saw Tara roll over.

"She's a boon. Trust me," Eren declared.

"If you say," The Nightwood shrugged.

"I do," Eren nodded.

The Nightwood dissipated. Eren slowly made his way back. Perhaps Tara's dislike of the Nightwood is justified, He thought. As he settled back into place he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She stayed still, but the corner of her mouth curled up into a smile. With that, Eren fall happily asleep.


	4. Part 4

**5\. The Elden Root Incident**

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Tara brushed a leaf off her shoulder.

Eren led the way to the temple to the eight divines, "He's trustworthy enough,"

"You said he's only in it for the gold," Tara raised an eyebrow.

"And his life," Eren twirled a dagger in his hands.

"You're the best," Tara said happily.

The temple came into view. The holy oasis took root in the middle of nowhere. Once, the place had been a great tree, a rainbow of mosaic amber encrusting the hollow trunk. A pinnacle of Bosmer magic and craftsmanship far from busy city life. Now a low white stone wall held the wilderness at bay. The colorful amber had been ripped out and replaced with canvas decorated with the masterworks of Altmer artists. The landscapes of the Summerset Isles and the artistic renderings of the Altmer gods never were as beautiful to Eren as the amber.

A steady stream of pilgrims and the destitute milled in and out. Once a simple brazier had been enough for the temple goers, but now eight pedestals arranged in a circle held up the carved symbols of the elven gods in gleaming stone. As far into Valenwood as this place was the majority of the worshipers were High Elves, but that meant his informant was far easier to identify. Within seconds, Eren made out a young Wood Elf in ill-fitting monk's robes kneeling before the altar of Y'ffre. He constantly swept unkept hair from his eyes.

"Got him," Eren said and he handed his weapons to Tara, "Stay here,"

"What? Why?" Tara asked offended.

Eren tapped his right shoulder. Tara was not wearing her prostethic.

"As if your leathers aren't more conspicuous than my arm!" Tara argued.

"Enough Bosmer wear leathers," Eren said over his shoulder.

He left her in a huff. Silently, Eren weaved his way through the throng of worshippers and knelt silently next to the out of place elf. The ill-dressed Bosmer did not even make a proper show of prayer. Instead he was cursing rather loudly under his breath.

"Where is that arse? Is he here? Damn! Why can't he be here first just for once?" He muttered.

"Subtle, Rowmioh" Eren whispered so only he could hear.

Rowmioh nearly leaped from his robes, "Damn it, ghost! Quit sneaking up on me like that!"

"Show respect in the temple," Eren hissed, "Anything worthwhile to share?"

"What you got to share?" Rowmioh asked hopefully.

Eren took a jingling pouch from his belt, lifted it past Rowmioh's greedy eyes, and placed it upon Y'ffre's pedestal.

"Come on now," Rowmioh whined.

"Speak," Eren barked.

"The royals are coming to Elden Root tomorrow," Rowmioh began, "Their venerating one of ours as a war hero. Said he distinguished himself up near Bleakers,"

Eren's mind flashed to something Tara told him, but he remained focused, "Anything else?"

"That's all I got, ghost," Rowmioh shrugged, "It's hard to learn anything there right now,"

"And the war?" Eren voice was even lower.

"Going the Empire's way far as I can tell," Rowmioh spoke more carefully, "Talis tells me they're just waiting for their fleet to meet up with their army,"

Eren glanced around to ensure no one had taken notice of their conversation, then slipped the pouch off the pedestal and into Rowmioh's hand. The greedy elf quickly shoved it into his ridiculously large sleeve. Eren gave him a nod and weaved his way out. Before he met back up with Tara, however, he waited cautiously for Rowmioh to leave unfollowed. When he finally returned to her, she was shifting anxiously back and forth.

"Gods, what took you so long," Tara tossed his bow back as if it were burning hot. She was far more careful with his daggers.

"You need your prosthetic," Eren said.

"Why? I left it all the way back at the Nightwood," Tara asked.

"We're going to Elden Root, you need to blend in," Eren said.

"Your attitude is going to get us into way more trouble than a missing limb," Tara pointed a finger.

The Nightwood floated into existence next to her with prosthetic in leafy hand.

"All the same," Eren insisted.

"Aw, it itches though," Tara whined.

"You'll live," Eren sighed.

Tara angrily redid her straps, "What's the plan once we get there?"

"Get in, kill the hereditary leader of the Aldmeri Dominion and her council appointed husband," Eren informed her.

Her eyes went wide, "Come again?"

"We're going to assassinate the royals," Eren repeated.

"How? When? Why?" Tara was astounded.

"With an arrow at the right opportunity to cut the head off the Thalmor," Eren walked towards the city.

"You're insane!" Tara ran to catch up

"Just need the right opportunity," Eren said determinedly.

"I've seen the Talons and Eyes that guard the royals. You've got no…," Tara warned.

"Good, you can give me details," Eren cut her off.

"Seeing you die is the opposite of why I came here," Tara said distressed.

"Then tell me what you know," Eren's eyes were set on his destination.

"You won't even get close to them. The Talons are practically attached at their hips." Tara said reluctantly.

"Then I'll shoot," Eren said.

"If the Eyes don't get you. They watch everywhere, and they're all proven killers!" Tara threw her arm up.

"I've dealt with killers before," Eren twirled a dagger in his fingers.

"Not this kind!" Tara said exasperated.

"Then I'm glad you're watching my back," Eren said with a straight face.

"What? Absolutely not!" Tara exclaimed.

"Isn't my death something you're trying to avoid?" Eren pointed out.

"You're the worst!" Tara growled.

Even though the stump of Gil-Var-Delle dwarfed that of Elden Root, the great Elder Tree was still impressive. Its topmost branches cast long shadows over the canopy of Valenwood. The titanic tree housed near the entirety of the city. A handful of tree pod houses and stone Altmer abodes tangled within and without the winding roots. The scene was set for a festival. Bright banners of Aldmeri gold and soft lights decorated every wall and window. Vendors of all sorts lined the streets and root bridge thoroughfares. Eren could tell the orders of the day were Bosmer meat grogs and pies as the Altmer goers turned their noses up at every stall.

"At least they're making an effort to appreciate Bosmer culture," Tara said as they approached.

"They have to keep their allies loyal. They're losing," Eren said matter of factly.

"Too little, too late anyway," Tara shrugged.

The Talons patrolled every inch of the grounds marked by the white slash on their gilded shields and breastplates. Eren even noted a few black with gold trimmed robes of the lay Thalmor officers and suspected more out of uniform. Not even the crowds would give him the cover he would need to get close. They parted before the Talons and gave them a wide berth. He would not go unnoticed in the throng. Poor Tara was far too recignizable.

Eren thought a moment, "Come here," He said.

"What?" Tara still eyed Elden Root before them.

"Security's tighter than I hoped," Eren admitted.

"Like I told you," Tara shook her head.

"You need to be less recognizable," Eren said, "Hold still,"

"Whoa, now!" She said as Eren reached for her hair.

"Relax," Eren said softly.

She obliged. Eren gently pulled her long hair down over half of her face. He meticulously ordered the strands to fall just shy of her nose. Satisfied the right side of her face was adequately covered, he weaved the hanging remainder into a heavy braid. It held the rest tight in place when he let the braid fall. Tara gave the braid a thorough inspection.

"Nice work," She said impressed, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Long story," Eren said dismissively.

Tara rolled her eyes, "Can't say I like only having one eye though."

"A hood's too conspicuous," Eren said, "You'll have to make due,"

"Better hope for your sake," Tara huffed.

They strode towards the city. A family of Bosmer walked just ahead of them and Eren rushed ahead to blend in. Unfortunately, they were a bit too far behind when they reached a guard checkpoint. Eren kept his gaze downcast. Tara carried her axe, but the guard took one look at her useless arm and decided she was no threat. Eren on the other hand, she stopped.

"Hand over the bow please. Temporary security measure," She said.

"I'm a hunter, it's my livelihood." Eren said respectfully,

The guard sighed, "Just stop by here on the way out and it will be returned to you,"

"Will do," Eren nodded with certainly.

He flinched when she took his weapon and cast it like an old rag onto the pile and put only marginally more effort keeping his twenty arrows stayed together. Eren took careful note of her face.

The festival was in full swing. Lively music hovered just above the rumble of the crowd. Eren's grim focus kept him from partaking in the festivities, but Tara did stop for one of the meat pies. Eren scowled when she did, but she merely shrugged unapologetically. In the end, he took a piece or two as well.

Soon there was a cry above the din, "The ceremony is beginning! Come all to the center of Elden Root!"

Even if they had wanted to go against the rush, Eren and Tara would have had no choice. They were swept along in an instant to the main event. The tide was not so thick Eren had no time to notice four guards at every entrance to the great tree. Even though he could not see them, Eren felt the eyes of the Eyes staring from their hiding places. A stage had been erected in place of the old wayshrine stones in full view of all. Everywhere was illuminated by dozens of burning braziers. Perhaps Tara had been right. He glanced over and she gave him a knowing look from her one visible eye. Eren grunted, but he was not giving up yet.

The ceremony commenced. A squad of Wood Elf marines marched onto stage and formed a line at the rear bearing shields embossed with the Dominion Eagle. Next, two robed Justiciars stood took positions on either end, bearing the eagle banner. Finally, the royal entourage graced the stage with their presence. The king and queen were in clear view as were their many vassals behind, but a ring of Talons completely encased the Bosmer war hero who was the centerpiece of this festival. Only after King Denarion and Queen Alanwe of Summerset had both taken bows in front of the cheering audience, did they part and let the little elf come forward.

Tara's reaction hit Eren like a hammer and he was not even looking at her. He was not surprised. He had never seen the mer on stage before, but Eren could tell immediately who he was. The elf waved enthusiastically and with a beaming grin. He drank in the adoration of the crowd and strutted back and forth as if the world revolved around him. Eren put his arm around Tara for no other reason than to calm her manic shuddering.

"Recognize him?" He asked to confirm.

"It's Gibby," She snarled barely containing her rage.

Once the haughty Bosmer had soaked up enough adulation, The Queen took center stage.

"Citizens of the glorious Aldmeri Dominion! Today, we gather to celebrate the achievements of our Bosmer allies!" She proclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

"Captain Gibari has distinguished himself at the Battle of Bleakers by slaying know criminal Hjalmar Arm-Breaker!" She happily declared.

Eren could not keep Tara still.

"For his service we present him with this royal token," She turned to a Talon presenting a golden medal on green silken ribbon. Gibby bowed with a flourish as she placed the token on his neck.

"Eyes on the target," Eren whispered to Tara.

"They are," She said through gritted teeth.

"We're here for the royals," Eren reminded her.

"We'll never get the royals here, but we can get him," Tara hissed.

The royals left the stage once again surrounded by their faithful Talons. Gibby, however, exited with the other marines. Eren weighed his options. He could almost feel the Eyes turn their gaze to the king and queen and away from the marines. The crowd dispersed as they left and Eren lost sight of them. After cursing under his breath, he picked Gibby out of the crowd moving away from the commotion.

"You win," Eren did not let her go just yet.

"We're going after the traitor?" Tara said with dark enthusiasm.

"My way," Eren jabbed a finger in her forehead.

"Noted," Tara shoved his hand away.

"Tail him," Eren instructed, "And never reach for your axe,"

"No promises," Tara said.

"Tara, don't," Eren said warningly.

Tara grunted and went on her way. Eren made his way back to the entrance of town. He was going to need his bow. The same bored guard waited exactly where he had left her. She saw Eren approach and rolled her eyes.

"Back for your 'livelihood?" She said.

Eren placed a precise blow to her throat. She dropped like a sack of potatoes. He caught her just before hit the ground and walked her behind the nearest tree.

"A little uncalled for," The Nightwood was beside him.

"She'll be fine," Eren said dismissively.

"Where's Tara?" The Nightwood asked.

"Marking my target," Eren answered.

"How are you going to kill in the middle of this crowd?" The Nightwood mused.

"I'm not, I'm extracting him," Eren said.

"Ambitious. Someone will notice," The Nightwood noted.

"Not soon enough," Eren said confidently.

He shimmied up the nearest tree to the city. He scanned the layout. The northern edge was unfortunately obscured from his view, but that exit was too far to be practical. The west was the High Elf district so three Wood Elves would be far too conspicuous going that way. The south was plausible but would also be watched closely once his plan kicked off. The east would not be watched as closely, but that side was dominated by a lake. The road floated over the water and touched on a small island before reaching the other side. It was far to exposed to offer a way out. Getting an unwilling prisoner across would be nearly impossible. Then Eren had an idea.

"Any nereids live there?" Eren asked the Nightwood.

"Yes, near the eastern shore," She nodded.

"Ask if she'll meet me near the southernmost submerged root," Eren requested and the Nightwood vanished.

Eren immediately picked out a sling and a half-covered face. Following Tara's fixed gaze to his target was easy. Eren slid down the tree and prowled through the bushes as close to the crowd as he could. Gibby, frustratingly, drifted near the center. Tara was losing her patience. The distant between her and Gibby was steadily shrinking. If Eren did not act fast, Tara would get herself into more trouble than he could get them out of.

He found an opportunity in an instant. Gibby passed one of the main gates to the Elden Root interior. A long golden eagle banner hung just above. Eren muttered a quick apology to the Elder tree and fired two arrows at the cords holding the banner aloft. In a graceful but heavy motion the banner floated down and buried the guards beneath in a heap of silken threads. The guards took an embarrassingly long time to untangle themselves. One took a sword and slashed his way out only to have an arrow sprout from his throat. The blood-stained banner had the desired effect. The festival descended into chaos and perfectly conceal Eren's intentions. He did not even bother to hide his bow as he sprang to action. Tara nearly decked him when he appeared behind her in the mayhem.

"Go break Gibby's nose," He whispered in her ears.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things," She smiled maniacally.

"Don't kill," Eren warned.

In the confusion Gibby's cohorts had abandoned him. He skittered nervously through the crowd. Tara merely walked up to him and connected her only fist with his already crooked nose. Eren stuck a dagger to the moaning elf's ribs.

"Keep quiet and come with us," Eren growled in his ears.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Gibby moaned.

"Shut up and keep your ugly mug covered." Tara hissed.

They did not have to fight the flow on their way to the lake. The panicked crowds desperately rushed the exits sealed by angry Talons. Thankfully their sought only to contain the crowd and not seek out the perpetrators. Eren and Tara easily dodged the guards even with the whimpering Gibby in tow. The three got down to the lake shore unhindered. Once they were safely out of sight Tara hurled Gibby to the ground, but when she reached for her weapon Eren caught her wrist.

"You're kidding me," She said through her teeth.

"Could be useful," Eren whispered, "You can kill him later,"

"I'm right here!" Gibby whined.

Tara brought her fist down on his head.

"I'm not gonna give you long with him," Tara said frustrated.

Eren dragged Gibby down to the waterside. The leafy Nightwood's waited to greet them.

"Well?" Eren asked.

"She waits," The Nightwood gestured to the water.

A nereid peeked her head out of the water. He long flowing head blended seamlessly with the water and her skin was only a shade lighter. A wreath of lily blossoms adorned her pretty head. Bright white eyes stared unnervingly at Gibby. The nereid tilted her head to the side and bubbled curiously.

Eren knelt down and held Gibby down on the sand.

"Can you take us across the lake," He asked softly.

Tara immediately tensed, "Eren, you can't trust these creatures,"

The nereid's gleaming eye's glared at her.

"Don't provoke her," Eren whispered.

"For all our sakes," Gibby whimpered.

"Don't worry, Tara. I convinced her to help us," The Nightwood said.

"Comforting," Tara rolled her eyes.

"Not now," Eren said.

The nereid bubbled impatiently.

"If you would," Eren nodded respectfully.

He gently held Gibby's hand forward. A pale blue arm shot from the water. Gibby disappeared beneath the surface with hardly a splash. Tara turned white as a sheet.

"Nope," Tara vigorously shook her head, "Nope, nope,"

"It's our best way out," Eren reasoned.

"We could fight our way out now that Gibby's gone," Tara argued.

Eren put his arms on her shoulders and said in a soft voice, "You'll be just fine,"

Then he shoved her screaming some choice words into the waiting arms of the water spirit.

"Rude," The Nightwood scolded.

"She's too stubborn otherwise," Eren said.

In moments the nereid returned and bubbled expectantly. Eren stepped forward with his hand out. He was surprised at the nereid's speed. She had his hand in a vice like grip and in the water before he could blink. He expected to be soaked, but somehow the nereid had kept him dry the whole way. He surfaced to a sniveling 'war hero' and a dripping Tara.

"So, you're dry too, huh?" She grunted.

"Thanks for your restraint," Eren said impressed.

He nodded thanks to the nereid. She bubbled contentedly away.

"I think I've pushed myself far enough today. Let me get a stab in," Tara said anxiously.

"No," Eren said firmly.

"You're really pushing me today. Pun intended," Tara tried to cross her arms but threw her one in frustration when she realized her mistake.

"No," Eren repeated.

"Oh, thank you," Gibby said relieved.

"Didn't save you," Eren twirled a dagger in his hand, "We're gonna have a long chat."

"That'll be the day," Tara chuckled.

 **6\. Interrogation of a Bosmer War Hero**

Eren paced anxiously back in the Nightwood. They only just avoided the patrols while circling back towards Gil-Var-Delle. Neither blindfolding Gibby nor keeping him silent had been a problem. He was quiet with every dagger jab to his ribs. The problem was Tara. Eren had to fight her away from Gibby and dodge Thalmor scouts at the same time. She was bound and determined to wring Gibby's neck. Now, Tara burned a hole through the bound Gibby's head with her gaze.

"Stop," Eren sighed.

"I'm gonna tear him limb from limb. I'm gonna rip his eyes out so he can watch me beat him to a pulp," Tara breathed heavily.

"Look, commander, we can talk this out, right?" Gibby pleaded.

Tara flew into a rage, "You, of ALL people, DO NOT get to call me that!"

She hefted her axe high above her head. Eren had had enough. He caught Tara's wrist mid swing and smashed his head into hers. Tara stumbled back. Whether from the blow or the surprise Eren could not tell and, at the moment, did not care.

""I don't have time for this," Eren snapped,

"It's always about you," Tara groaned rubbing her forehead.

"It was nothing personal, commander, honest!" Gibby blubbered.

Eren threw his dagger just right of Gibby's head. A thin line of blood trickled from his ears.

"do not address her," Eren rumbled,

"You got it," Gibby nodded enthusiastically.

Eren put the tip of his other dagger to Gibby's throat to prove his point. The prisoner shut his mouth even tighter. Eren flicked the dagger away leaving a thin line on Gibby's neck.

"What does the Dominion plan for Valenwood?" Eren barked.

"I don't know, I served in Cyrodiil," Gibby answered.

"And you heard nothing of their plans?" Eren asked suspiciously.

"I'm going back to the front so they had no reason to talk about it," Gibby shrugged.

"I don't believe you," Eren stated.

"I'm telling the truth!" Gibby sounded offended.

"Tara?" Eren asked.

"No chance," She hissed, "He's a terrible liar,"

"That's harsh," Gibby huffed.

"Try again," Eren growled.

"Look I…" Then he noticed Tara's bared teeth and said, "Cormount. Their going there,"

"Why?" Eren pressed.

"There's Vinedusk Rangers are up there are talking about a rebellion against the Dominion," Gibby reluctantly admitted.

"When?" Eren twirled the dagger in his hands.

"Soon, I don't know when, Only the Talons know for sure," Gibby said.

"Anything else?" Eren snarled.

"I'm just a soldier," Gibby pleaded.

"You don't even deserve that title!" Tara said bitterly.

Eren stepped to the side. No reason to hold her back now. In fact, he did not even stay in the room. He went and balanced on branch listening to the sound of unintelligible screaming and meaty blows. The Nightwood floated beside him.

"Can we trust that information?" She asked.

"I think so," Eren nodded.

"We should move quickly," The Nightwood urged.

"I have to decide what to do with our guest," Eren said, "If Tara doesn't kill him,"

Gibby grunted after a resounding smack.

"Seems weak enough to turn loose," Eren pondered aloud.

"That doesn't sound like you," The Nightwood's face scrunched together, "You usually kill without question,"

"I'm not cruel. He's suffered enough," Eren said.

"Maybe Tara has had an effect on you," The Nightwood cocked her head.

"Made me more merciful?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

Another angry scream echoed from inside the tree.

"I don't think so," Eren shook his head.

"Well we should leave her behind from Cormount," The Nightwood suggested, "You're slower when she's around,"

"Not a chance," Eren said firmly.

"Don't let your personal feelings get ahead of the needs of Valenwood," The Nightwood said gravely.

"An extra set of hands is always welcome," Eren argued.

"One isn't enough," The Nightwood replied.

Eren jerked. He drew both his daggers and gripped them tight. He knew swiping at the Nightwood would do him no good, but he did it anyway. Her figure swirled around his blade. She put her hands on her hips.

"Put it behind you, Eren," She sounded annoyed.

"I'm reminded daily. It's impossible," Eren said frustrated.

"Believe me, it hurt me more than it hurt you," Tara joined them on the branch.

"You finish working him over?" Eren said without looking at her.

"Knocked him out on the first hit. The rest was just venting," Tara shrugged.

"Feel better?" Eren asked.

Tara exhaled, "Yes, thanks for asking,"

"Then we're going to Cormount," Eren said.

"You believe him?" Tara said incredulously.

"Yes," Eren nodded.

"Then to Cormount we'll go," Tara shrugged.

"And quickly," Eren added.

The Nightwood cast one more skeptical glance then faded away into the wind.


	5. Part 5

**7\. The Cormount Massacre (Inspired by "Exodus" TSFH)**

The journey to Cormount took longer than usual. Eren led them north, farther away from Elden Root. The Valenwood was too quiet for Eren's liking. The birds were chattering and the beasts scurried around in the underbrush, but the trees themselves were too quiet. This did not only apply to the silent Nightwood floating beside them. The rustle of the leaves was off and the creaking of the trees was nonexistent. The Valenwood seemed as anxious as he was.

Tara, however was surprisingly calm. She strode confidently beside him casually swinging her axe in her hand. Even so she kept up with the brisk pace Eren had set. The Nightwood kept glancing skeptically at her. Tara pretended not to notice, but Eren could practically hear her teeth grinding in frustration. Several times Eren tried to wave the Nightwood away. Several times the Nightwood stayed stubbornly present. Eren was just glad they were not arguing.

"Do you want something?" Tara said at last.

Eren let out a long sigh.

"You have a strong arm," The Nightwood answered.

"Thanks?" Tara reluctantly said.

Eren held his breath.

"You must have been stronger than a Graht Oak with two," The Nightwood mused aloud.

"Well I don't know about that," Tara grinned.

Eren breathed out. At least that tension was gone, but the stillness of the forest remained. The closer they drew the Cormount, the deeper the silence grew. Eren counted his arrows again to stave off unease. Still twenty as he had counted before. His unease finally got the best of him.

"Why the silence?" Eren asked.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Tara said.

"The forest is waiting," The Nightwood answered.

"For what?" Eren asked agitated, "The Thalmor?"

"Must be," The Nightwood said.

"You don't know?" Tara raised a smug eyebrow.

"The trees here don't talk to me," The Nightwood admitted reluctantly.

"That's convenient," Tara said.

Eren halted on the spot. Tara took a few steps ahead before she realized and the Nightwood passed right through him. He waved the leaves aside and fixed his gaze ahead. The sky had been clear blue with fluffy white clouds lazily floating by all afternoon. Now the beginnings of a dull gray billow formed on the horizon.

"Can you hear them now?" Eren asked.

"Yes," The Nightwood replied fearfully.

"Move," Eren barked as he took off through the trees.

Clouds of smoke descended in the trees. The eerie glow of the source flickered in the distance. As they bolted through the underbrush the clouds billowed even thicker and lower. They had to duck to breathe. Eren almost tripped over a retreating squirrel, but the rest of the wildlife was already long gone. Even the trees bent away from the distant flames and groaned as if terrified to be rooted to the ground. Embers floated through the air like demonic torchbugs occasionally sparking a dry leaf here and there, but neither Eren nor Tara took the time to stomp them out.

Then the people came running from Cormount. Surprisingly few had fled the town. Only a couple of Bosmer villagers ran madly past not caring thorns and brambles tore at every part of them. Eren grabbed one man as he past.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"The Talons are burning Cormount!" The man exclaimed.

"Where are the Vinedusk Rangers?" Eren pressed.

"Throwing their damn lives away!" The man wretched himself from Eren's grasp.

"Great," Tara sighed.

Eren notched an arrow and they were off. Tara kept close behind, but the Nightwood shrank in the shadow of the menacing glow ahead only growing brighter as night fell. Neither stopped for her. They burst through the underbrush and caught full sight of the atrocity unfolding before them. Cormount was a raging inferno. Every home and hollow tree was alight with angry flames. Silhouettes of the Talons stomped between the fires after the scrambling shadows of the poor villagers. Eren and Tara dashed closer to town. Outside was a trench just deep enough to conceal them. They peeked over the top. A few Bosmer too shadowed to recognize were fighting the Talons, but not enough to keep them burning the village. Plenty of Altmer mages roamed free and able to unleash their magic flames. These were not bumbling Thalmor Justiciars walking through unfamiliar ground. These were the elite battalion of the Queen's personal soldiers.

"This is bad," Tara breathed out.

"Stay low and target the mages," Eren instructed.

"I don't 'stay low' well," Tara warned.

"Just be careful," Eren said.

Twenty arrows he counted. He did not have enough. Screams rose above the roaring of the flames. Eren took a deep breath, then nodded to Tara.

They sprang from the trench. Eren immediately loosed an arrow on a Talon mage burning the house of a screaming Bosmer couple. Tara rushed and slammed her shoulder sending the Talon sprawling into the flame. The magic flame engulfed him immediately, and he wailed in pain. Eren had to put an arrow in his mouth to keep him quiet. Tara merely shrugged when he flashed her a look.

Eighteen arrows were left. Two more Talons were barring the door on a burning house. Eren put an end to their work with two quick shots. With one swing of her axe Tara cleaved the door bar in half and with a couple more had it open. The residents inside hesitated for a moment, but after seeing the dead High Elves, they bolted with a young toddler in tow. Tara looked like she wanted to say something, but they were gone before she could get a word in. Eren elbowed her and she snapped back to attention.

A screech pierced through the fire's roar, and a shadow crashed at Eren's feet. He leapt back and took aim at the body of a dead hawk, Enoral's favored bird. A dire struggle ensued where the bird dropped from. Several camouflaged bodies already lay lifeless outside a closing circle of Talons. Only two Vinedusk Rangers fought for their lives in the center, Seriel and a face Eren did not recognize. Enoral lay faceup in the dirt. Seriel wielded her staff expertly, arcing lighting like a whip. The other fought as well as he could with a two-handed sword. As well as they were doing though, they were losing. At that very moment a Talon swung his sword and the stranger went down. Seriel screamed in despair.

Sixteen arrows left. He sank one right in between the helmet and breastplate. The second arrow hit another just above the heart and sent him spinning as he turned with the others to face them. His next two shots were unfortunately blocked by waiting shields. Seriel pressed the attack. Tara charged as well. Even with Eren they were outnumbered three to one, but they did not care one bit. Tara swung and wretched a Talon shield down just far enough for Eren to sneak an arrow in. She immediately ducked a swing and sent the but end her haft into the attacker's gut. Seriel batted a sword away and jammed the sharpened end of her staff right into her attacker's neck and reduced her to ash.

Then a loud crack broke the night. Bits of bark and splinters zipped through the air peppering the combatants. With a thunderous groan, a towering Graht Oak came crashing down in a ball of fire. Eren rolled between two burning branches. Seriel disappeared on the other side of the burning trunk. Before Tara rolled out of the way, she shoved a Talon underneath. The poor soldier vanished in smoke and wood. Four Talons remained.

Eleven arrows left. One went into a Talon still reeling from the crash. The rest never had a chance to leave the quiver. Talons rushed Eren before he could shoot again. He would never tell Tara, but he was glad two went for him and only one went for Tara. As ferocious as she was, that missing arm was still throwing her off balance. Eren could see her struggling just before he had to draw his own daggers to defend himself. He danced around and slashed this way and that, but he could not get through their defense. They pushed him close to fiery timber. Then, one Talon thrust his sword straight at Eren. Eren was able to bend out of the way, but the blade severed his quiver strap. His arrows tumbled to the ground and burned on the spot.

No arrows left. He parried a strike and hurled his dagger into one assailant's eye. The other pushed Eren back with his shield. He stopped mere inches from the hungry flames. Then the Talon grew overconfident. He had an arrogant gleam in his eye as he brought the blow down and missed. Eren pushed him right into the flames but was kind enough to put his dagger through the Talon's head before he could burn. An unscathed Tara finished her opponent a moment later. She slammed her axe head into the Talon's stomach then, in the same motion, brought her axe down and cleaved the Talon's head clean off.

They nodded to each other as they caught their breath. Eren retrieved his other dagger as Tara dragged her axe on the ground. Suddenly the burning tree exploded in the center. Eren and Tara readied themselves, but only Seriel stepped through bleeding from the shoulder. She collapsed heavily on Tara.

"Whoa there, we got you," Tara said.

"Where are the rest of the Vinedusk?" Eren asked.

"They're all here," Seriel sadly pointed to the bodies.

"What about Adran?" Eren had not seen him.

Seriel pointed to the edge of town. Two figures circled each other within a ring of fire. Eren rushed over, but the fire kept him back. He recognized the combatants now. Sure enough, Adran was there squaring off against who Eren recognized as Talon General Carnelian. He held his signature gem colored flames in one hand and a gleaming gold sword in the other. His grinning face looks absolutely hellish. Adran was shadowed by his helmet.

"Should've known better, little guy," He cackled.

Adran just grunted and banged his shield.

"You quiet Vinedusk types," He shook his head with a laugh.

Eren stamped the ground frustrated he did not have an arrow. Adran did not need the help. Even as fire shot out of Carnelian's hand he remained cool. At some point Adran's shield even caught fire but he did not throw it away. He instead used it as a weapon until Carnelian decided to put it out for him. Then the battle turned to the General's favor. He singed Adran's arm so badly he dropped his sword. Carnelian pressed his advantage and ran Adran right through the sternum. Adran fell to his knees.

"Just like all the others," Carnelian shook his head.

Adran grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it the rest of the way through. He slammed his shield into Carnelian's face. The general reeled back and the fire went out in his hand. Adran surged forward with the sword still sticking in him. His next blow with the shield sent Carnelian sprawling onto his back. Adran wasted no time jumping on him and bashing him again and again until Carnelian's head was a bloody puddle.

"Adran!" Eren called.

Adran looked up. The helmet fell off his head and Eren could see he was smiling at him, but he slumped and dropped to one knee. Eren was about to jump through the flames when they subsided. Eren turned to see Seriel, supported by Tara, with hand outstretched. He nodded and rushed to Adran's side.

"What are you doing here?" Adran said through gritted teeth.

"Helping," Eren answered. He tried to help Adran up, but the tired commander shoved him away.

"Just like they said," Adran shook his head, "They're going after your damn tree,"

"How?" Eren asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm just repeating what I heard," Adran coughed.

"Commander," Seriel said weakly.

"No dying from you, corporal," Adran ordered.

"Yes, sir," She saluted with her unbloodied arm.

"They're going after the Nightwood?" Eren pressed anxiously.

"So they said," Adran shrugged.

"Can't be true," Tara shook her head, "they've got no way to find it,"

"I haven't seen the Nightwood," Eren began to worry.

"She looked like she didn't like the fire," Tara shrugged.

"Eren,"

The Nightwood was there silhouetted against firelight. She looked with terror at her shoulder. A discolored tongue of flame lapped at her leaves.

"What the…?" Tara began.

Eren disappeared into the night.

 **8\. Fall of the Nightwood (Inspired by 'Nemesis' TSFH)**

The ground melted away beneath Eren's feet. No stray root or stone slowed him down, but fallen trees and boulders did, so he leapt into canopy. Eren moved like a bird. His defied gravity among the treetops. Eren had only moved this way once before, and he feared a fate all too similar to the fateful day. The Nightwood floated along beside him, the tiny flame spreading all the while. She was screaming, but not with sound. It was a pull at the back of his skull. A desperate cry rumbling through the soil. Eren barreled on ahead.

Just as the night began so was it ending. As he closed in on Gil-Var-Delle the telltale blackened smoke rose within the stump of the great Elder Tree. Then Eren came to the gully that had separated him from the rest of Valenwood. Once a gap only fear of the Daedra made significant now seemed miles across. Eren did not slow down. He hurled himself across the gap his only thought to reach the Nightwood even as he hung in the air.

He barely made the jump. Eren caught a loose branch that snapped almost as soon as he grabbed it. He fell and landed hard on his backside on the limb below. Eren caught himself before he could fall farther then slipped from the tree with an ease only Wood Elves can achieve. In the wide gate Eren saw the menacing light of fire. The Nightwood was suddenly beside him. Her head was bald and her vibrant orange leaves were turning black and burnt. Already her head, half her chest and her entire left arm had turned. Eren wasted no time.

He did not let his anger get the better of his judgement right away. Eren approached quickly and quietly. He stayed low and in cover until he reached the gate. Once he passed through the gate he was still. The fiery scene before him had stopped him cold. His home, his friend, half his life was burning before him. Worst of all, he recognized the perpetrators. Only their torch bearing, mounted shadows were discernable in the night, but a Bosmer knew a Bosmer. Even more insulting, only ten were there to burn down the only tree able to grow in the heart of Gil-Var-Delle since a Daedric lord physically manifested himself millennia ago.

Eren lost his mind. He madly surged forward. Eren made no noise from his mouth, but he his feet stomped loud enough to wake the dead. Eren wished he had his arrows. His bow hung on his back useless to protect the tree it was grown from. He made it within a stone's throw of the intruders before they wheeled around. Eren leapt and ripped the nearest rider off her horse. He threw her to the ground holding her there with his boot and threw his arm back to strike.

He hesitated. Tara was staring back at him from under his knife. But this was not Tara. Not only did she have both of her arms, brutal scars marred her face. Her hair, while the same color, was tied up in a tight topknot. Her eyes, likewise, matched Tara's exactly, but burned with a cold anger Tara would never be capable of. The Wood Elf even had a two-handed axe pinned beneath her back made of metal instead of tempered bone. Tara's twin Sara was not at all happy to stare down Eren's dagger.

A little voice in Eren's head reminded him of Tara's plea, but Eren was not letting Sara go this time. He raised his hand up even higher, but his pause cost him dearly. Someone pulled him off and slammed him into one of the Nightwood hard roots. A blade was thrust straight through his shoulder all the way into the root behind him. As searing pain shot through his left arm he found himself face to face with Gibby. Any trace of the sniveling prisoner had been replaced by traitorous arrogance.

"Well if it isn't my gracious host," He sneered. Tara had made a significant bruise on his temple.

"Is this him, captain?" Sara brushed herself off.

"You bet, Commander," Gibby answered with a smile.

"I expected better," Sara leapt back on her horse.

Eren struggled against the blade. Gibby noticed immediately and kicked the sword in even deeper. Eren hissed as the blade slid against skin and bone.

"So tough before," Gibby chuckled.

He opened his shirt to reveal an intricate circle complete with runic symbols all around.

"Strange what a little tracking sigil can do, don't you think" He gave the sword one last nudge.

"NOOOO!"

The real Tara came crashing out of the wood waving her axe high. This approach worked even worse for Tara than it did for Eren. Sara rode over to face her. Tara was more shocked to see her twin than Eren had been, and again the pause was the undoing. Sara kicked her to the ground and sent her axe skittering away. Eren desperately pulled at the sword. Neither Sara nor her compatriots made another move. Sara merely glowered at her prone sister.

"Captain, clean up this mess," Sara said coldly.

"With pleasure, commander," Gibby saluted.

"Report back to Elden Root once you're sure the job is done," Sara ordered.

The commander turned her back and she and the others rode off into the slowly rising morning light.

"You're dead to me, Sara! You hear me! Dead!" Tara screamed into air.

"Don't worry, commander," Gibby jeered, "Soon you'll be dead to, well, everyone,"

Eren tried one final time to get the sword out, but even with aid of slick blood the blade stayed put. All he could do was watch with his slowly fading vision. Gibby slowly advanced on Tara with many unnecessary flourishes. He drove his blade down, but Tara rolled aside and kicked Gibby in the stomach. He stumbled back and gave her just enough time to jump to her feet.

"Come on, commander, this doesn't have to be hard," Gibby said, "I've got places to be,"

"What? Another promotion for stabbing your friends in the back?" Tara growled.

"'Fraid there are only so many of those," Gibby quipped.

"You jackass!" She swung her fist.

"Very clever," Gibby sighed as he easily moved aside, "I can't believe I was ever able to trick you,"

"You sold your comrades out!" Tara screamed as she took another swing.

"I exposed dangerous traitors to the Dominion. I was just doing my duty," Gibby shrugged as he dodged again.

"Those were my friends! Bosmer blood is on your hands!" Tara accused.

"Nord blood too if you hadn't heard. I killed some big oaf. Oh, what was his name? That's right, Hjalmar," Gibby smirked.

Tara fell into a screaming rage, but this time Gibby countered and threw an elbow into her cheek. This seemed to wake Tara up and not a moment too soon. Gibby began swinging his blade. Tara skillfully dodged this way and that, but one arm was not enough to counter. She was smart though and guided to the battle over to where her axe lay on the ground. Gibby slashed his sword directly at Tara's head. She crouched to avoid the blow and spun around grabbing her axe. Before Gibby could react, the head raked across his shins and sent him sprawling on the ground. He tried to take a swing, but Tara knocked it far from his reach and held him down with one foot.

"Time to pay up, you snake," Tara raised her axe high,

"This is for Theron, Fiara, Harid, Kaeli, and Hjalmar!" With each name Tara carved a deep gash into her quarry. Gibby screamed in agony.

Eren did not see the killing blow. A smoldering branch crashed down a foot away. The fire had made its way just above the roots making Eren a mess of sweat as well as blood. The silvery purple trunk had gone black. The bright fire colored leaves were burned away by the real thing. The rising sun rose on dying bare branches where once the morning light brought the leaves to life.

The Nightwood was beside him. Her entire form was blackened and the leaves were crumpling and one by one were falling away. She held out a closed hand. Eren tried to raise one of his own to meet it, but his strength was failing him.

"I'm sorry, Nightwood," He rasped.

"As am I, Eren," The Nighwood said weakly.

"I tried to protect you," Eren said sadly.

"And you did well, but I knew when you brought Tara my days were numbered," The Nightwood sighed.

"I failed you," Eren sank back against the root.

"Never think that," The Nightwood whispered.

She opened her hand. A tiny seed lay nestled in the palm. Eren tried again to reach for it but his hand fell uselessly to his side. The Nightwood reached down and for the first time touched his hand. It felt as if a soft breeze opened his fingers and raised his hand just enough to catch the seed.

"Here. Relieve your guilt," She said.

The Nightwood closed his hand into a fist. Eren held as tight as he could.

"Goodbye," As the word left her mouth, the last of the Nightwood's leaves fell away into the wind.

Tara burst through the smoke. She rushed to his side.

"Gods!" She said panicked, "Don't worry, Eren. I'll get you out of this,"

"Tara," He warned weakly as she took hold of the sword in his shoulder.

"Shh, save your energy," She said frantically.

With a loud grunt, Tara pulled the blade straight out. He collapsed to the ground with a wheeze. Tara's frantic voice grew distant as he slowly slipped into darkness.


	6. Part 6

**9\. The Will of the Wilderqueen**

The dull ache in his shoulder brought Eren back to the land of the living. A soft light flooded his eyes as he inched them open. Luminous bulbs hung from thick vines. For a moment it seemed as if he was back in the Nightwood. If the walls had been a reassuring purple he could have sworn he was home. Even the bed he was on the same soft skins that had made up his bed. He must be dreaming.

He moved a hand to raise himself up only to find it full and a little sweaty. He looked down to find Tara's hand held in his. She was fast asleep in her chair. She had not changed since the attack on the Nightwood. The same blood and soot stains graced her clothes, hair, and face. She certainly smelled like before, but at least Tara looked unhurt. Even sleeping though, her face was scrunched in worry. Occasionally she would twitch and let out a tiny yelp. Eren gave her hand a light squeeze and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles. He hoped to ease her back to the waking world.

Instead she snapped awake, stayed still just long enough to show the joy on her face, then dropped full force on top of him. He winced as her forehead slammed into his wound. Tara gasped and tried to soothe the wound with her hand. Eren placed his on hers and held it before she could cause any more damage.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized.

"I'm fine," Eren assured her.

"Thank all the gods," Tara exhaled, "Except Lorkhan. He's an arsehole."

"Glad you're ok, too," Eren squeezed her hand.

"Never, EVER, do that again," Tara scolded.

"I won't," Eren nodded weakly.

"What were you thinking?" Tara threw her arm in the air, "You never rush in unprepared,"

"I did once," Eren sighed, "Failed then, too,"

"Hey, we're even now. I let you get hurt, too," Tara said, "So quit your moaning,"

"It's not the same," Eren said quietly.

"I just can't win, can I?" Tara rolled her eyes.

"Where are we?" Eren asked quickly.

"That seems a question you should've asked first,"

Eren jolted up faster than he should have, and his shoulder protested loudly. A graying Bosmer had entered the room accompanied only by the soft tapping of a tall bone staff. He leaned heavily on it and there was a slight limp in his step. The old elf inspected him with one eye as the other was covered with a thick leather patch.

"Treethane Morin," Tara nodded, "I thought Spinner Tharali was waiting outside,"

"Our patient seems to be in good enough health," Morin ignored Tara altogether. Eren stared back.

"Welcome to Bramblebreach, 'Ghost'" Morin crossed his arms.

"Thanks," Eren replied cautiously.

"Tara, would you give us a moment to…" Morin began.

"Treethane!" a hunter burst into the room, "The Thalmor are back,"

Morin muttered under his breath, "We'll talk later,"

As soon as Morin closed the door behind him Eren struggled to get out of the bed, but Tara held him back.

"Relax," She ordered, "The Thalmor aren't here for you,"

"What then?" Eren asked.

"Probably more recruits. Their fleet was crushed in the Nibenay Bay," Tara shrugged.

"Your friends?" Eren asked concerned.

"They're all fine, as far as Rowmioh knows," She sounded relieved.

"He's here?" Eren was surprised.

"He was, but he moved on to Woodhearth. Said he was being watched and was off to Hammerfell," Tara explained.

Eren nodded, "Good,"

He rose to his feet with difficulty. Tara held out her arm, and he had to use every ounce of self-control not to brush her off.

"You really shouldn't," Tara warned.

"It's my shoulder," Eren said dismissively.

But when he tried to stand his legs turned to jelly.

"You lost a lot of blood, idiot," Tara scolded, "Give yourself a minute,"

Eren reluctantly leaned back on the bed, "Suppose I should wait for the Treethane."

"I appreciate it," Morin tapped back into the room. A smaller woman filed in after him.

"What'd the Thalmor want?" Eren asked in a low voice.

"It seems some of theirs went missing some ways south of here," Morin's gaze narrowed, "They wanted to know if we'd seen anything,"

"That was quick," Tara muttered.

"How long was I out?" Eren was worried.

"Since yesterday," Tara scratched the back of her head.

"The Dominion has always been quick to point the finger on us for your actions," Morin accused.

"Morin!" The woman behind him gasped.

"Ten times, Tharali. Ten! And four of those they left a guard," Morin growled.

"Do you two know each other?" Tara asked confused.

"No," Eren grunted.

"By reputation," Morin growled at the same time.

"He is our guest, and you will treat him with respect!" Tharali was indignant.

"Then tell him a story, Spinner," Morin slammed his staff, "I have a village to keep,"

The Treethane stormed out leaving the Spinner shaking her head and Tara in a stupor of confusion. Eren just glared at the door for another moment or two.

"Forgive him. Times have been trying," Spinner Tharali apologized.

"Sorry for the trouble, but…" Tara looked at the door, "I don't think we deserved that welcome,"

"Yes, it's not your fault really," Tharali said, "Bramblebreach has often been the scapegoat for Dominion troubles. They've never appreciated our deviation from the Altmer pantheon. The Wilderqueen and Green Pact mean little to them,"

"The Altmer aren't known for tolerance," Eren said with ire.

"Not even many Bosmer follow the Green Pact anymore," Tharali nodded to his wooden bow and arrows neatly tucked in the corner, "They find the system…antiquated,"

"Freely given by the Nightwood," Sadness slipped into his voice.

"I see," Tharali said.

Eren's gaze narrowed, and Tharali raised her hands in defense, "I believe you,"

Eren leaned against the bed and folded his arms.

"Yeah, not even I believed him the first time he told me," Tara admitted.

"Your arrival here may have been more than coincidence," Tharali said.

"Well yeah, I knew this was a safe place. That's why I brought him here," Tara explained.

"It may even be more than that," Tharali suggested, "Perhaps the Wilderqueen had a hand in this,"

"Why?" Eren asked.

"I'm a Spinner, I just tell the story. Her motivations are her own, and she's asked for you," Tharali said.

"What?" Tara said confused.

"She doesn't appear often," Eren raised an eyebrow.

"You're fortunate," Tharali shrugged, "You should travel to Greenheart when you feel able. The Wilderqueen will lead you from there. Oh, and this is yours, I believe,"

She held out the little seed the Nightwood had given him. Tara shifted away from the thing. Eren picked it with the utmost care.

"Perhaps She can offer insight," The Spinner said.

Eren gathered his bow and arrows, "I'll be on my way," he pushed past her.

"Wait for me!" Tara called.

"You should rest, you've done so much already," Eren insisted.

"And let you travel, alone, in your weakened state?" Tara put her hand on her hip.

"Alright," Eren sighed.

"That's what I thought," Tara smiled.

Before they could leave Spinner Tharali tapped Eren with her staff.

"Your welcome for the treatment by the way," Tharali smiled.

"Thank you," Eren said quietly.

Tara rolled her eyes.

Eren was nearly blinded by the light stepping out the front door. The quick movement of his hand to shield his face made him realize just how weak he was. His arm almost fell immediately, and he fought to keep his arm raised. Tara offered her arm, but Eren just took a deep breath. He strode forward and almost collapsed, but once again he managed to stand. This time, however, Tara jammed her arm under his and held him in a vice-like grip.

"Quit being so damn stubborn," Tara scolded in his ear.

"You're making a scene," Eren whispered.

Indeed, Bramblebreach stopped in its tracks. A group of hunters halted their packing, a troupe of musicians dropped their instruments, and Treethane Morin looked up from a conversation to cast a disinterested glance.

"Good," Tara smirked, "Maybe you'll behave,"

"I can't walk like this," Eren said after a moment of pause.

"Take it easy now," Tara commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Eren touched his aching forehead.

Tara giggled, "It's even funnier cause you're not trying to make a joke,"

"Don't get the joke this time," Eren said.

Tara sighed, "Never mind,"

Eren walked again albeit at a much slower pace than before. Satisfied the scene had ended, the people of Bramblebreach went about their business.

Eren and Tara strolled across the grassy fields of Greenshade. The sunlight beat down on the open terrain. Unlike the rest of Valenwood soaring oaks did not cast cooling shadows across the landscape. Instead squat scrubby trees provided shade for their feet, but a mild breeze unattainable in the deep woods carried away the heat and in the scent of fresh grass. Herds of antelope grazed and every now and again the growl senche tiger rumbled in the background. Neither showed any interest in the two elves.

Eren rolled the tiny seed in his fingers. The Nightwood's final gift confounded him. Shaped like an almond nut the thing was far too small to become the mighty tree the Nightwood had been. It would be lucky if it turned into a scrappy hardwood. Tara looked at the seed as if it were made of pure poison. She winced anytime Eren held it close to his face. At one point he even stuck his tongue out to taste the thing and Tara snatched his arm.

"What?" Eren was suddenly concerned.

"That…thing's not right," Tara sputtered.

"Looks a normal seed to me," Eren shrugged.

"Hey, that seed…"

Tara pointed her finger inches away from the seed. As her finger inched closer tiny finger like fibers stretched out for her. She shrieked and yanked her hand back.

"That's what's wrong with it," She hissed.

"Interesting," Eren mumbled as he tucked the seed away in his pocket.

"That's an understatement," Tara grumbled.

Greenheart appeared past the overgrown ruins of a white walled maze. The ancient town showed only the faintest hint of stone structures in the gaps of the foliage. A winding path snaked up the hill to a narrow tower, the only building not swallowed by the roots of the great tree. Eren had never seen another like it. The roots all spiraled together to in a single form reaching to the heavens.

They trudged up with the first evening shadows. Scaling the heights proved easy even had they not been Bosmer. They merely had to walk along a single long branch. This flowed around and through the tree until it reached a little cave where the hill and the tree fused together. A curtain of leaves obscured the inside. Eren pulled it back for Tara.

"Such a gentlemer," She teased.

Eren rolled his eyes.

The curtain closed and left them in darkness. Tara's soft breathing was the only indication she was anywhere nearby. Then sunlight rushed forward from the end of the tunnel illuminating the moss-covered walls. When Eren's vision adjusted, he found the space surprisingly empty. Turning around, he found Tara gone. His bow was in his hand in an instant.

"Fear not. She will not be harmed," A voice whispered.

"Where is she?" Eren growled.

"Merely along another path. Come, we should speak."

He put his weapon away. The path climbed even higher. At the top of the hill the tower's foundation meshed with the tree. Twining branches were the only supports the tower had anymore. The heavy door was held ajar by a study limb. In spite of the chaos the climb up the ruined spire was not arduous. Branches folded into the perfect staircase ending in curtain of thick green vines. Past his final barrier lay the court of the Wilderqueen.

A thick canopy held back the sun beams shining through the crumbling shingles. The floor was smoothed tiles softened by a layer of grass. A dais like a nest held aloft the seat of the Wilderqueen. Her throne was nestled on the dais against the thinning trunk. The Wilderqueen was regal and reticent upon the throne. Her dress was vibrant leaves cascading far beyond her feet down the stair. Her hands were ringed in soft, twining vines inlaid with rough, colorful geodes. Her head was crowned with bright spring blossoms. And her face was masked in bark with dark knots for eyes and a thin fold for a mouth. Eren bowed deeply at the sight of her.

"Rise," She commanded.

"You asked for me?" Eren said as he rose.

"I did," The Wilderqueen rose from her seat, "I must consider all options to confront the threat to the Valenwood,"

"Which threat?" Eren asked.

"The tall elves stomping around the forest, 'Thalmor' my subjects call them, have done much damage to the wood. I fear I may be a target of their wrath," She said.

"You're scared," Eren said flatly.

"And you're eager for revenge. As is your companion," The Wilderqueen pointed out, "Our interests align,"

"You don't sound happy," Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you are unaware of the reputation you carry," She said, "Neither you nor the Nightwood are well liked by the rest of the Valenwood."

"Never did understand that," Eren admitted.

"The Green disapproved of the spawn of Gil-Var-Delle from the beginning. That she was aided the one bringing the wrath of the 'Thalmor' down on the forest estranged her from half the wood," The Wilderqueen explained.

"I was protecting the forest," Eren argued.

"And yet the tall elves have increased tenfold in the wood," She answered.

"They're passing into Cyrodiil," Eren said unhappily.

"The Green was set ablaze twice in one night. They aren't passing through," The Wilderqueen stated.

"You're well informed. What do you want from me?" Eren grunted.

"We shall cut off the head of the Thalmor," She flowed to the window, "The two tall elves of import entered the Valenwood before the fires. My subjects tell me they are the King and Queen of these 'Thalmor' and tucked away in the city of Marbruk. They believe themselves safe and their enemies slain,"

"I'll do it," Eren said without hesitation.

The Wilderqueen titled her head to the side, "This will be no simple task,"

"Never is," Eren shrugged.

"Then our business in concluded. I shall send you and your companion on your way," The Wilderqueen nodded, "Know that my subjects in Bramblebreach will be there to help you,"

Then Eren remembered, "One thing,"

"Yes?" She seemed curious.

"This seed, the Nightwood gave it to me," Eren held it up to her.

The Wilderqueen raised her hand and the beckoned the seed into it. She glanced at it for one moment then the seed was back in Eren's hand.

"A graft seed," She sounded amazed.

"Thank you" Eren nodded as he turned to leave.

"Eren," The Wilderqueen called.

Eren stopped.

"It will have to be planted," She said.

Eren descended without another word.

He found himself at the base of Greenheart. Eren spun around to see the path but there was only the winding limbs and the tree far up the hill. The sun was beginning to dip down over the plains. Then Tara was standing next to him.

"Damn magic! Throwin' me all over the place," She spat, "Oh, hey Eren,"

"Tara," He nodded.

"So, I just had a conversation with a lovely Hollow Knight about fighting the Thalmor to honor the Green. You?" Tara sighed.

"We're going to kill the king and queen of the Aldmeri Dominion," Eren turned the seed over in his hand,"

"Seems we had very similar conversations," Tara chuckled, "What's the plan?"

"Still making one," Eren answered.

"Sneak in, stab the royals, run out?" Tara guessed.

"No, we need a statement," Eren thought aloud.

"How are we going to do that?" Tara asked confused.

"Morin won't like it," Eren said.

"He doesn't seem to like us in general," Tara pointed out.

"You're right," Eren shoved the seed in his pocket.

"What did um… she tell you about that?" Tara eyed the seed's hiding place nervously.

"Tell you later," Eren squeezed her shoulder and began the walk back to town.

"Gods damn it," Tara grumbled.


	7. Part 7

**10\. The Royals (Inspired by "Run Boy Run" Woodkid)**

With a hood shadowing his face Eren approached the gates of Marbruk. The white stone walls stood in stark contrast to the wild green. A true testament to the High Elf presence in Valenwood. Altmer soldiers and Bosmer merchants flowed freely through the city gates. The watchmen barely spared Eren a glance. They shifted sleepily on their feet as if nothing in the world could touch them. Eren would be more than happy to prove them wrong.

This town was far removed from conflict. Elven citizens meandered through the market without a care in the world. A couple lounged by a small pond near the edge of the first tier of the city. Musicians played a cheerful tune. They all chatted and laughed completely oblivious to the blood beyond the walls. Had anyone thought a moment they would have easily picked the grim Eren out of the happy crowd even without spotting the knives tucked away. But, no one so much as gave him a second glance.

On the second tier of Marbruk stood the grandest structures the city had to offer. The towering, spired hall that was once housed the Mages Guild now hosted the traveling court of the Aldmeri Royal Family. Archers prowled the upper balcony and two towering guard stood stalwart before the door. Eren spotted a mage or two peeking out the narrow windows as well. Even a skilled assassin would take a moment of pause. Eren put his hands behind his back and approached the gate.

One of the guards stepped forward.

"Hold there, the King and Queen are not taking visitors at the moment, you must…Gurg!"

Eren thrust a dagger right through the guard's throat. Before the other could unsheathe his blade Eren hurled his other right between the guard's eyes. They clattered loudly to the ground, but Eren did not care. There was no hiding now. He did, however, quietly slip through the door out of habit.

The Court of the Aldmeri Dominion sat in all their finery atop a hastily erected dais in the grand hall. Underlings crowded the tiled floor at the height of the king and queen's knees listening to one squeaky voiced Altmer delivering an ominous report.

"…army is in full retreat from the Imperial City! We need to get you back to Summerset, majesties," He said.

"Absolutely not," Queen Alanwe barked, "We cannot show weakness in the face of a single defeat."

An armored mage stepped forward, "Highness, our offensive efforts have effectively been stalled, and if the Redguards decide to strike against us in Cyrodiil, it's likely we'll need to withdraw entirely,"

"And how are we in this dire situation? Against humans?" King Denarion demanded.

"The one the Nords have been calling the Dragonborn rallied their defense. All reports indicate he's using the same magic Tiber Septim used in his conquests. The Voice," The armored mage explained.

"Why didn't we know about this?" The Queen asked with dreadful calm.

"That would have been Intelligence Officer Elenwen's responsibility when she was the Ambassador in Skyrim, but I fear her obsession with Ariq Greyfur may have clouded her judgement," The mage sighed.

"Majesties, please, we need to see you safe back in Alinor before Imperial forces…" The squeaky voiced Altmer whined.

"We have nothing to fear this far into Valenwood," Denarion waved dismissively.

"Who are you?" Queen Alanwe said suddenly.

She stared directly at the black clad Eren. He stood unflinching in her gaze even as the entire room turned to look at him. The crowd underlings parted and the mage reached for his staff. Eren stood stock still.

"Who. Are. You?" The Queen rose to her feet.

Eren stayed silent. The mage took a step towards him. The two he saw in the windows closed on his flanks.

"You queen asked you a question," The King growled.

Eren stayed silent. The mages were only a staff's length away.

"Why do you remain silent, Bosmer?" The Queen's rumbled.

"Ghosts are silent in the daylight," Eren said at last.

"Ah, our local menace, I knew those marines couldn't handle it," Alanwe curled her lip.

"You're very fooling, showing your face here. We're almost impressed," Denarion outright smiled.

Eren put his hands behind his back. The mages waited ready to strike.

"Seize him," The Queen ordered.

The mages reached for Eren. The daggers were in his hands as he spun around. The grabbing arms fell to the ground with the bodies slashed to pieces. The armored mage took a step towards him. He found a dagger in his chest before he could take another. In the same motion, Eren hurled his remaining blade right between the eyes of the smiling King Denarion.

"For Tara," Eren said.

He bolted as soon as the king collapsed to the floor. While he never saw the Queen's face, the anger was clear in the scream that followed him. Arrows from the rooftops sprouted as his feet with remarkable speed. Eren leaped off the tier. He landed shy of the musicians singing a new chorus of yelps as he tore past. One sound did give Eren a moment of pause. A bell rang a deep and clear warning. The citizens cleared the streets.

Eren shot a glance over his shoulder. Destructive spells crackled up and down the arms of a furious Queen flanked by a platoon of Talon guards. Her silks came alive with angry the magics and her hair stood out in all directions. Eren turned from the Daedric queen and made for the city gates. Fortunately for him the gate guards were only just turning to investigate as he flew through. They reeled as the little Wood Elf blew past onto the Greenshade plains. More arrows whizzed past and Eren felt the tip of one brush his pants. He nearly stumbled when a bolt of lightning flashed over his shoulder, but he managed to barrel on.

A thunderous racket nipped at Eren's heel. He need not turn around to know his pursuers had mounted. The clatter of hooves drew closer and closer as he pumped his legs. Luckily enough, he closed in on his destination. An old Imperial fort, abandoned for centuries, lay waiting. The high, stubborn walls crept from top to bottom with windind green vines. A few scrappy trees desperately clung to the sides of broken towers. The sturdier Graht Oaks took root in the open yard and long shadows crawled beneath. This place was perfect.

He dived through a hole in the ruined wall. The Queen and her guard galloped close behind. Between the walls and the trees was a labyrinth of crossing narrow paths of tall grass and half buried roots. Eren navigated the maze with ease. The horses, however, crawled to avoid tangling their hooves. Within moments Eren ran up an oak and safely out of sight. His pursuers rumbled beneath as he hoisted himself onto a high limb. The Queen's raging soared to his perch. A wall covered in colorful blooms brought the horsemen to a halt in a wide clearing.

The trap was set. One of the hunters from Bramblebreach patiently waited upon the branch. She smiled deviously as she tossed over Eren's bow. Eren nodded and waved a signal to the ring of trees around the clearing. Each hunter was near invisible in the canopy, but Eren could practically feel the bows draw back as their wielders took aim. Fifteen arrows poised to strike twenty targets. Eren did not need to count his own quiver. Fifteen arrows. He waited for a moment longer for the horses to stamp to a halt, then the trap snapped shut.

The first volley sent half the guard sprawling. The horses panicked and bucked any flailing riders still mounted off. Even the Queen was unceremoniously flung into the dirt. Before the Altmer could recover, more hunters descended on their prostrate prey from the shadows. At the front of this assault was Tara wielding her axe with unmatched ferocity. There was no battle, however. Any guard not picked off from the canopy were quickly put to the sword. One managed to raise his blade, but Tara cleaved right through his defense. The fight was over in moments.

The queen all the while tried to crawl away on her hands ands knees, but her only path was blocked by the flower covered wall. Tara's elves advanced and Eren's archers descended with bows drawn. Alanwe tried her best to collect herself in a graceful and defiant display, but she was not fooling anyone. Her fine silks were stained with grass and dirt, her immaculate hair now cover in mud, and she could not hide the fear in her eyes. She turned to Tara.

"So, our turncoat commander shows her traitorous hide once again," The Queen's voice cracked,

"Your agents are surprisingly bad at catching people," Tara smirked.

"What's your plan, huh?" The Queen demanded, "Cut off the head and the body dies?"

"That's the basic idea," Tara raised her weapon.

"Killing me won't stop the Thalmor," The Queen proclaimed desperately.

"I'll feel better," Tara shrugged.

"Well go on then!" Magic burned down Alanwe's arms.

Eren aimed a shot right between her eyes and glared daggers at her.

"Using the Ghost. Inspired," The Queen took a step back

Tara chuckled as she took a step forward, "I thought so,"

The Queen raised one hand to cast and Eren put an arrow in it. She raised the other and he fired. Alanwe collapsed against the wall whimpering over her pierced hands. Tara reared back for the final blow.

"Wait!...please," The Queen begged.

"I'd say tell it to my marines, but you're going to Oblivion," Tara growled.

With one clean stroke Tara cleaved the queen's head clean off. The body hit the ground with a slight thud. No one bothered to keep the head from rolling away. Eren examined the body for the royal signet that fortunately still rested on her finger.

"They'll identify the body," Eren nodded, "I'll send her on her way,"

"Good, let's get back to Bramblebreach," Tara said as she wiped off blood with her sleeve.

"One thing at a time," Eren said.

"Just get rid of the queen, so we can get started," Tara grumbled.

One of the horses stamped close. A hunter whispered a few words into its ears and the beast came trotting back. They fastened the queen on the horses back, taking special care to keep the signet visible. Just to be safe Eren found the head and tied the hair into the saddle. With a few more soft words the grim package galloped its way back to Marbruk.

"C'mon!" Tara called impatiently.

Eren heaved a heavy sigh.


	8. Part 8

**11\. Family Matters**

"You can't leave now! What if the Thalmor retaliate? The assassination was your plan," Morin argued angrily.

"You'll be fine," Eren did a quick count of his quiver. Ten arrows.

"We can't be sure of that!" Morin exclaimed.

"Really? You hear my report on their war situation?" Eren asked.

"Yes but…" Morin began.

"We won't be long," Eren said disinterested.

"Of all the…!" Morin began.

"Take it easy, Treethane. You can trust them. They've already proven themselves," Tharali scolded.

"One instance is hardy enough…" Morin's voice faded in the distance.

Tara paced anxiously by the gate. Fortunately, she was not swinging her axe, but she was wound tight as a bowstring. As she saw Eren approach Tara put an impatient hand on her hip. His passiveness only enraged her.

"What's wrong with you? You've wanted to kill her more than I have!" Tara grumbled.

"Without hesitation. You haven't," Eren pointed.

"Well now you can. Go crazy!" Tara shouted.

"I'm afraid you are," Eren said calmly.

"She tried to kill both of us! I think I'm being entirely reasonable," Tara argued.

"I'm worried," Eren admitted.

"Don't be," Tara snapped.

Eren turned without a word. Tara muttered angrily, but he heard her footfalls behind him shortly. She soon brushed past to lead the way. A tracker in Bramblebreach had spotted Bosmer marines heading west just before the assassination. Tara had jumped at the opportunity and only the calm words of Spinner Tharali had kept her at bay. Now she was a hair away from snapping. Eren kept a safe distance between them.

Westward they traveled until the plains became shrouded in a thick fog. The squish of mud beneath their feet signaled their destination. Plains had given way to a swamp. The village of Longhaven lay ahead. It sat on a high hill above the mists and mire only accessible through two bridges of twining roots. The perfect hideaway.

"Make sure she doesn't sneak out the back," Tara commanded.

"Ma'am," Eren muttered.

"Cut the attitude," Tara growled.

Eren vanished into the fog. The trees may have been tall and thick here, but the fog made them far too slick to climb. He merely balanced on roots to keep peat from seeping into his boots. Longhaven was well visible on its lofty perch. Clear as day he saw Tara stride into town, and a shifty villager dart in a nearby house in response. Five shadowy figures crept out the back a moment later taking special care to avoid Tara's gaze. Eren tracked them like a hawk all the way out of town. He let them make their way into the mire before he made his move.

"Why are we bothering?" He heard Sara say as he approached.

"They survived the fire and there's rumors they killed the king and queen," One of her cohorts answered nervously.

"I very much doubt tha…" She stopped abruptly.

Eren stood in the center of the road. His hands floated above his daggers.

Sara sighed, "I should've known Gibby would fail,"

Eren said nothing.

"So, we waiting for my darling sister?" Sara asked casually.

"Not anymore,"

Sara shook her head when she turned. Tara shook with anger and gripping her axe with white knuckles. They stared at each other with identical faces. The same glaring eyes, the same deep furrows, and the same flashing teeth adorned their angry visages. Eren found it unnerving.

"Leave," Eren growled.

Sara's cohorts began to move but Tara barked, "No, stay. You're carring her corpse,"

"Is this a rematch?" Sara jeered.

"Damn right," Tara growled.

"I guess you do have one more arm," Sara drew her own axe. Unlike Tara's bone weapon, her weapon was made of fine Thalmor steel complete with eagle feather patterns.

"Do they give you that for killing five or ten of your own kind?" Tara seethed.

"Says the one who betrayed the Thalmor and the best interests of her people?" Sara shot back.

"Sorry, unlike you I was able to get the Thalmor stick out of my arse and not follow orders to kill my own damn family!" Tara roared.

"Yet here you are, raising a weapon against me," Sara thundered back.

"You left me no choice!" Tara screamed.

"Neither did you," Sara said through clenched teeth.

"So, let's do this!" Tara shouted.

"Bring it on bitch!" Sara challenged.

"Oh, I'm not fighting fair," Tara sneered.

On cue, Eren flicked a dagger into Sara's calf. As she reeled in pain and surprise Tara rushed forward. She smashed her knee into Sara's face, and Sara crashed to the ground. Tara charged after her and Eren wisely stepped out of her way. Sara tried to defend herself, but with brutal force Tara slammed her weapon away. She threw blow after blow into the dirt as Sara rolled out of the way over and over again. She was running out of space, however. At last Tara planted her foot on Sara's chest and raised her axe high above her head. Sara did not struggle. Her cohorts merely stood there dumbfounded.

But Tara did not bring the axe down, and not for lack of trying. Several times she jerked the weapon downward, but the blade never went past her head. Her arm refused to give any more. Tara stood there for a few moments breathing heavily and utterly confused she could not complete her action. At last with a frustrated grunt, she gave Sara a forceful kick to the stomach then stepped off.

"What's…the…matter?" Sara wheezed, "Do it!"

"I'm not like you, sis," Tara grunted, "Let's go, Eren,"

"You sure?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "It's not worth it,"

There was an howll from Sara, but Tara refused to look at her. The beaten sister's friends looked terrified to move, and Tara shoved one aside as she moved to leave. Sara was not letting her off that easily.

What happened next Eren regretted. Sara struggled to her feet and wretched the dagger from her leg with surprising quiet. Before Tara could turn Sara leapt forward with the bloody weapon. Eren's instinct took over. His other dagger was in his hand before he knew what was happening, and twirling through the air before he could stop. Tara's eyes opened wide as Eren went through the motions. Aim impeccable as ever the dagger buried in Sara's throat.

Tara refused to look. The pain on her face was almost unbearable. Tara jerked as Sara thudded face down in the dirt. Her eyes shut tight and she started shaking like a leaf. Eren silently retrieved his weapons. Sara's hand was clenched tight around one, and the second was firmly lodged in her neck. Both took ungraceful effort to remove.

"Take the body," She instructed through gritted teeth.

No one moved.

"Now," She rumbled.

The four cohorts snapped to action. They gathered their broken leader and retreated like lightning to Longhaven. Eren watched them disappear. Tara had stood frozen the entire time, but when Eren tried to put a hand on her shoulder she seemed to wake up. She twitched away and wandered into the mists.

12\. It's Over (Inspired by "Wild Heart" TSFH)

Eren waited a few moments before going after her. He did not try to catch up. Following her was not difficult. Tara left a deep trail in the mud with long dragging cuts between the prints. At first, her path seemed aimless winding past this tree or through this ditch. Then the trail turned arrow straight. Eren emerged from the fog and onto a sandy beach. There Tara had collapsed to her knees, her arm limp at her side and her head rested on her chest. Her body shook with each sob she tried to hold back. Eren walked up without a sound and stood stock still at her side.

The sun cooled its heels in the ocean before Eren detected movement. Tara held out her hand. When Eren took hold, she pulled him down. He was barely able to sit before she collapsed onto his shoulder.

"Is it over?" Tara mumbled.

"I doubt they'll just leave," Eren said thoughtfully.

"Not for the damn Thalmor! For us, troll brain!" Tara scowled.

Eren grunted.

"Arse," Tara elbowed him.

"I don't know," Eren grumbled.

"Heh, I ran out of fingers for the death count," Tara contemplated her arm.

"Not funny," It was Eren's turn to scowl.

"For the last damn time, there was nothing you could do," Tara sighed, "Just drop it and rest for once in your life,"

"I can do something now," Eren offered.

Tara looked uneasy, "What?"

Eren pulled the little seed out of his pocket.

Tara groaned, "I don't like that thing,"

"It's meant for you," Eren explained.

"What are you gonna do?" Tara asked suspiciously.

Eren pulled out a dagger, "Gonna plant it,"

Tara inched back, "I like this idea even less now,"

"Relax," Eren held out a hand.

She squirmed.

"What's wrong? You've been cut before," Eren said calmly.

"Not much, I'm good at my job," Tara argued, "And this seems disturbingly…surgical,"

"Trust me?" Eren asked.

"Fine," Tara hesitantly agreed.

She leaned her empty shoulder socket forward. He held her steady with one hand and brandished the blade with the other. Eren made a show of it. He waved the blade in a wide arc taking care to keep her eyes locked on the weapon. A slow sweep here, a jolt there and a full stop at one point. Just when she opened her mouth to protest, he made the incision. Tara hissed.

"Son of a…," She whined.

Before she reeled back Eren clamped down and carefully placed the seed inside. Those little fingers reached out all the while. As the seed disappeared beneath her skin, Eren thought he saw the fibers explode out, but he decided not to tell Tara. After a few long moments of Eren keeping Tara from picking the thing out, nothing happened.

Tara's brow furrowed, "What's supposed to happen…? GAH!"

She reeled clutching her empty shoulder. Her veins rushed dark green for a moment, but was faded just as quickly. Tara did not appear in pain, merely surprised. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she sneaked a quick peek at the happenings underneath.

A little sprout poked through the scarred skin and bloomed with unimaginable speed. Tiny leaves fanned out every inch the sprout grew. Then another green sprout wriggled its way through the cut. Then another. Then another. And another. Soon the entire socket was filled with growth going faster with each new sprout. Tara froze and Eren dared not interfere. The sprouts twisted and twined together almost like sinews. More leaves covered the winding sprouts as they took form. The leaves changed to a fiery orange hue as at last the shape was realized. The movement finally stopped, and the leaves floated to the ground. They stared in astonishment at what was underneath.

The Nightwood's gift was greater than Eren could have hoped for. Silver purple bark formed the skin of Tara's new arm. She grunted with effort and sure enough the wooden fingers began to twitch. A little more and her arm creaked to life. Tara's eyes grew brightened and her smile stretched from ear to ear as she swung her new limb back and forth.

"I can't believe it. The Nightwood wasn't so bad after all," She chuckled, "Are you smiling?"

He was and he did not hide it.

"Haven't seen you this happy in a while," Eren said.

"I can say the same," Tara smiled, "C'mere, I gotta test this,"

She gathered him up and held him fast. He wheezed as her grip squeezed him tight enough to pop. Her new limb certainly did not lack for strength. Only after a few surrender taps and choked protests did she finally loosen her grip. Then, to cap things off, she grabbed Eren's face with both hands and drew him in for a long kiss. The bark skin felt odd, but Eren did not complain.

"Seems to work well enough," Tara nodded.

Eren silently agreed.

"Wanna help me really put it through its paces?" Tara asked excitedly.

Eren raised an eyebrow. With her new hand she hefted the axe off her back with surprising ease. The bark covered fingers moved smooth and natural as she turned the weapon over, and when Tara gripped the haft with both hands she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, this weapon was meant for two hands," She grinned and flipped it once for fun.

Eren drew his daggers ready for a fight, but Tara froze in place with eyes fixed on the blades' edges. He had never wiped the blood from them. The axe slumped in her hands.

"Maybe another time," Tara smiled weakly.

Eren wiped the blades on the grass.

"We should go back," Eren said.

"Not sure I want to hang around Morin," Tara admitted.

"We owe them," Eren sighed.

"Fair enough," Tara ceded glumly.

"We can…" Eren bit his tongue.

"Yes?" Tara raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Eren heaved, "Stay at your aunt. After,"

"And you'll stick around? Huh? No traipsing off into the woods for another tree?" Tara crossed her arms. This time it worked.

"I'll stick around," Eren nodded.

Tara tapped her foot.

"She gave you an arm," Eren pointed out.

"Fine," Tara shrugged, "Guess you couldn't resist a little wood anyways,"

Eren facepalmed.

"It's a funny joke," Tara giggled.

"I've pushed far enough," Eren grumbled.

"I can't wait to give Auntie the news," Tara smirked.

"I regret this already," Eren kept his face in his hand.


End file.
